All is fair in love and war
by The Almighty Helix
Summary: Crane Orso is a member of the 101st Airborne Division about to drop down near Normandy to help defeat the Nazi forces holding the beach. Instead, he finds himself in a land where there is no threat of Nazis. Now he has to find out how to live a life in a completely new world.
1. Chapter 1: Prolauge

**Please excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner**

 **Thanks to beta readers for helping with this fic!**

* * *

Crane's hands started to cramp up as he held tightly to the rails at the side of the aircraft, Staring at the floor trying to keep himself relaxed.

"Calm down man, we're going to be fine. Just because this is our first jump doesn't mean we are any worse off than the others." the man beside him declared with a chuckle.

Crane loosened his grip slightly and looked at the man.

"You seem confident, Mike. Got something up your sleeve?"

Mike smiled.

"Yes, I do."

Crane raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, what do you have up your sleeve, then?"

"A piece of chocolate." Mike reached up into his sleeve, pulled out some chocolate, and ate it.

"Screw you, Mike," Crane said smiling, his nerves relaxing slightly.

"SHUT IT! WE'RE NEARING THE DZ!" A man shouted from the front of the plane, "GET READY!"

"Brace yourselves!" The voice of the pilot echoed through the plane. Tracers of the flak rounds rose up from the sky, leaving a hail of shrapnel rounds wherever they exploded. The aircraft started shaking violently from the force of the explosions.

A red light lit up near the entrance.

"RED LIGHT! STAND UP!" The paratroopers immediately got on their feet and awaited orders.

"HOOK UP!" Everyone simultaneously hooked up their static lines to the railing above their heads. The captain looked out the door and down at the ground, waiting impatiently for the LZ to get close enough.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE HOLD-UP?!" An AA round burst right next to the plane, making Crane's right ear ring and knocking the paratroopers off their feet. The paratroopers yelled at each other in panic. Shards of shrapnel lit up the engine on the right side of the plane. The engine was engulfed in flames as the fuel inside ignited, and with the engine no longer functioning, the propeller struggled to keep spinning. A loud shuddering noise blared through the plane as it started descending.

There was a sudden lurch to the side as the craft started to lose attitude, swooping the troopers onto the right side of the plane. The captain struggled to his feet, desperately holding onto the railing for balance. The blinking, malfunctioning light finally turned green as the plane fell over the LZ.

"GREEN LIGHT! GO GO-"

Another AA round erupted near the plane's entrance, launching shrapnel into the plane and incapacitating the captain. Crane watched on in horror as the captain was launched to the back of the plane with a huge piece of burning metal lodged in his head.

"CAPTAIN'S DOWN!" Crane heard screams and yells from every direction as more explosions rocked the plane, throwing the paratroopers around like they were toys. " LET'S GO!"

Nobody protested and they started jumping out of the plane one by one. While in the air it seemed almost peaceful until Crane noticed that his parachute had failed to open. He yanked his reserve chute. To his relief, it opened perfectly, slowing his descent. His relief was cut off almost instantaneously as Nazis opened fire on him, tearing his reserve chute apart. He plummeted to the ground. Crane screamed and flailed through the air as the ground approached. It didn't take long for him to collide against the ground. An audible crunch could be heard as all of the bones in his body were broken simultaneously. The world cut to black as his lifeless body rolled onto the ground.

* * *

Crane opened his eyes found that he was standing in what looked like an office. He looked around to see a pale white deer with golden semicircles attached to its sides towering over him.

"Crane, you should not be here yet." The animal spoke in an authoritative voice.

Crane instantly shouldered his M1-Garand, pointing it at the creature and pulling the trigger. The bullet tore through the air and harmlessly turned to dust as it hit the creature.

"Excuse my manners. You humans call me Arceus," the creature answered. Arceus nodded towards Crane, and his gun turned to dust in his hands.

"W-what?"

The animal sighed.

"You should not have died yet. You should have landed safely, helped break through the beaches and went on to fight in-"

The creature stopped and looked at Crane who stood completely still, most likely from shock. Arceus paused as if thinking.

"I have an offer for you, human."

"And why would I take an offer from you?" Crane asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I will give you a second chance at life in a different world. In exchange, you will help me," Arceus answered.

"What you mean by different world?" Crane asked, Confused about how another 'world' could exist.

"You would be put in a world where humans live alongside animals called Pokémon."

"Okay...and what are Pokémon?" Crane asked.

"Pokémon are creatures of all shapes and sizes that have extraordinary powers and abilities. You will soon learn firsthand."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You will become a Pokémon."

"W-wait what?"

"You will become a Pokémon," Arceus stated again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will turn you into a Pokémon. I will not tell you this again. It's getting very annoying."

"Okay, a few questions. How will you turn me into a Pokémon?" Crane asked.

"I cannot tell you that."

"Why?"

Arceus just looked at Crane obviously becoming annoyed at his constant questioning.

"Okay, you said that there are a lot of them. Which one will I become?"

"I... didn't think of that," Arceus said as he turned away to think.

Crane sighed and put his head down for a few seconds, trying to come to turns with his supposed death. Crane looked back up after a few minutes only to see what looked like a ball hovering close to him.

"What is that?" Crane questioned.

"This is a die with all of the Pokémon that exist. Each Pokémon species has their own number."

"Do I roll it?"

"Do you accept my deal?"

"One more question," Crane announced.

"What will I be helping you with?" Crane asked Curious to what a god-like being could ever need help with.

"I don't know at this time, but if you accept I will call on you when necessary."

"Then why make the deal at all?"

"So you would rather not get a chance to live again?" Arceus inquired.

"I want to be able to live again, it's just a lot to take in. Though can I sweeten the deal for myself?" Crane asked.

"No. Do not get greedy, human," Arceus said, looking at Crane.

"Okay. So after I do the things I owe you, can I go back to my home world?"

"Yes. If you accept my offer." Crane said sighing, as it seemed he had no real choice.

"Good. Now roll the dice to find out which Pokémon you will become."

Crane rolled the die and looked at the number. "Okay, so I will be Pokémon number 493."

"No. No, you will not. Roll again," Arceus said.

"Why?"

"I am Pokémon number 493," Arceus sighed.

Crane shrugged and rolled again. "Okay. So Pokémon number is 58. What does that mean?"

"That means you will become a Growlithe," Arceus said.

Crane looked around awkwardly.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

Arceus nodded to a door behind him.

"That is the door that will lead you to a new life."

Crane walked slowly to the door. He placed his hand on the handle nervously, hesitant to turn it. Whatever was behind there was alien to them, and there was probably something that could kill him behind there. He didn't want to die a second time. Suddenly, he felt nausea smack into him like a hard ocean wave, making him dizzy and fall flat back on his back.

"Oh and Crane, this will hurt."

"You sneaky...little..." was all Crane was able to get out before his vision blurred and went black, and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole new world

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.  
**

 **Thanks to my beta readers for helping!**

* * *

 **Reviews:{} is the questions/reviews, [] is the answers.**

 **[Nope. Not answering those, I don't want to get caught up any of it.]**

 **[If anybody has any questions about this fanfiction I would love to answer them!]**

* * *

 **P.O.V: Crane (1st)**

* * *

I groaned and tried to sit up, only to find out that I had no idea how to move. Everything felt weird and different. The only thing I could really feel was that I was laying on what felt like grass.

After a few attempts at getting up, I was finally able to stand, though I couldn't stop wobbling as I tried to find out how to move my legs correctly. After I got used to standing on four legs I looked around at my body to find that I looked like an orange and black dog.

I shook my head and tried to move forward. It was already a challenge to keep my new body balanced as I stood on my paws because I was already using all my energy to keep myself from stumbling back onto the ground. It took a few hours, maybe three, for me to finally get used to standing on my paws. Then it was onto walking. Oh boy.

I swear I fell onto my tail about seven times before I finally got one foot... paw? paw forward, and with my bastardly luck I slipped on some mud and happened to roll down a hill. How the hell did that happen? How did I not see that hill? Oh, please direct all your questions to that office-llama-god-thing because I have no fucking idea.

As I was getting up I looked to my side to see a large drop-off, easily an eighty-foot drop straight into a lake. I tried to get up slowly, to get away from the cliff, but a severe pain pulsed inside my head. Most likely from the head-on collision with the tree. I tried to get a grip on a rock above me only to lose a foothold and slide down the rocky surface, sending me into a freefall off the cliff.

I felt the freezing cold water wrap around me. I quickly became unable to breathe. I tried to kick my legs and forelegs to stay afloat but my horrible coordination in this new body made my efforts fruitless. I grew dizzy from the lack of air, the process expedited by my wasted effort to swim until I lost consciousness, the world going cold and black.

* * *

"Do you think he is alive?" a female voice asked.

"You saw that fall he took. I doubt he survived that," another person said, this time male.

"Yea, but he hit the water. Wouldn't that cushion his fall?"

"No. That's not how water works. If anything, it only made the impact worse," the male voice answered.

"Hey. Are you dead?" Someone said as I felt them poke my face. "I think he's dead," the same person stated.

"Ok, just to be sure I'm going to shock him," the male voice said.

I felt someone place a paw on my shoulder and within a few seconds, I felt an electric shock. The shock wasn't much but it was enough to make me groan as I opened my eyes slowly. I shakily stood up and looked at the creatures in front of me.  
Wait... I think they are those 'Pokémon' that Arceus told me about.

There were three. One was yellow and looked like a fox with jagged fur. Another was snake-like but had legs and arms. The last looked like a blue lion cub with a yellow star-shaped tuft of fur on its tail.

"Welcome to the land of the living," the snake-like Pokémon said.

"H-hello?" I said shakily.

"Are you ok?" one of them asked. For a moment I sat in silence, staring at this Pokémon that I seemed to be able to communicate with.

"Yea, I'm good," I said looking around at my surroundings. We seemed to be at the edge of a thick forest, with the water that I fell into at my back.

"What's your name?" The Yellow fox asked

"My name's Crane," I answered.

"Weird name for a Growlithe. Though it's weird to see a Growlithe around here anyway." The yellow fox stated.

"Oh. Never really thought about it. What are your names?" I asked, Keeping an eye on the Snake-like Pokémon. I know they acted nice, but something about that Pokémon did not sit well with me. I don't know if it is my hatred for normal snakes or just the general aura he seemed to give off. Though it seemed like he did not like me as well because it seemed like he is keeping a very close eye on me.

"My name is Keil, the Shinx is Amber, and the Jolteon is Nicolai," the snakelike Pokémon known as 'Keil' answered.

"Ah... Um, what species of Pokémon are you?" I asked Keil.

"Not from around here huh? I am a Snivy," Keil replied proudly.

"And which one is Nicolai?" I said looking beside him to the two other Pokémon.

"The Jolteon."

"Umm... I don't know what a Jolteon looks like."

"You don't know what the Eevee evolution line looks like? have you been living under a rock?" Keil asked skeptically.

"No."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yes, it's one of the reasons that I fell. Though I'll take a guess and say he is a Jolteon since he is the only other male Pokémon here." I answered nodding my head towards the spiky-haired Pokémon.

"You would be correct. Also, you can just call me Nick," Nicolai said, walking up to me.

"I would love to talk but we need to get out of the open. If humans find a Growlith and Shinx they will undoubtedly try to capture us," the other Pokémon I assumed was the Shinx announced.

"Capture? Why would someone want to capture us?" I asked.

"Damn, either you're stupidly lucky or you hit your head a little too hard," Nicolai laughed.

"Well... Okay, then what do I do if I come across one?" I asked.

"Alright then. So here's what you do when you find a human." Keil started gesturing around with his leaf hands. "You either run or sneak around them. They have these capturing things called Pokéballs. Once you get hit by one, you get shrunk into it, and it'll try to brainwash you into thinking it's a good thing to be captured. If you do happen to be captured, fight the feeling as much as you can! You do NOT want to be captured... do you?" He glared at me, making the fluffy fur on my neck stand on end.

"N-No, of course not!" I replied.

"Then they force you to train for fights you don't want to participate in. Then pretend that they are your 'friends,' but literally throw you away whenever you aren't strong enough for their sadistic battles," Keil answered getting frustrated the more he spoke.

"Calm down man, ya don't want to scare the guy," Nicolai told Keil. Keil rolled his eyes and walked away from the group a bit grumbling to himself.

"Don't worry about him. As long as you don't talk about humans he is usually nice," Amber said.

"Why does he hate humans so much?"

"He never really talks about it, but I'm assuming that he just told you, Nicolai replied.

"Ok. Let's get moving. I'm getting thirsty." Amber smiled and nudged us towards the forest.

I looked behind us at the lake I fell into. "Is that water not drinkable?"

"Yes, but don't blame me if your head gets munched on by a Ferligator."

"What's a Ferligator?" I asked.

"You really hit your head hard, didn't you?"

"I thought we already established that."

"I'll tell you when we get to the pond," Amber laughed. They walked into the forest with me walking behind them as they talked to each other. I didn't really listen in for I was thinking about what I was going to do with my new life.

Would I just relax? Go on adventures? Did it even matter?

I shook my head to get rid of my annoying thoughts as I looked up.

"Something on your mind?" Nicolai asked suddenly appearing right in front of me.

I instinctively launched my paw forward, effectively punching him in the face as I then jumped back, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Damn...that hurt," the Jolteon groaned, holding his paw to his nose.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, walking up to him.

"I hear ya.."

I looked over to see that Amber was rolling on the ground laughing and Keil giving me a thumbs up with his weird hand-like appendage. I smiled and laughed nervously before we started back on our route.

"Crane?" I heard a distant voice call.

"What?" I asked the group in front of me.

"Hmm? We didn't say anything," Keil answered questioningly.

"Crane!" This time the voice was a tiny bit clearer as I started backing up defensively.

"Who's there?!" I yelled.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked.

"Crane! Get up!" This time the voice was completely clear as my legs and arms failed underneath me and I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Crane! Get up, man!" The voice called out one more.

I opened my eyes slightly to see someone standing over me.

"Crane! Thank God. I thought you were dead," the person said. They sounded familiar. It almost sounded like Mike, wait... It sounded EXACTLY like Mike! My eyes shot open to see Mike dragging me. He dragged me into a small opening and sat me down on the grass, I groaned as I sat up. I looked down to see that, other than the searing pain and weakness I felt in my legs, I was almost completely unscathed.

"Mike... W-What... Happened?" I asked weakly. I opened and closed my hands as I tried to get used to the feeling of having opposable thumbs again.

"Our plane crashed we landed a bit off course. You landed and were knocked out. I dragged your sorry ass here."

"Where are we?" I asked weakly as I tried to stand up, which was a bad idea. I howled in pain as my legs gave out halfway. Thankfully, Mike was there to catch me and stop me from falling face first onto the ground.

"We are about three kilometers away from the target," Mike said hoisting up onto my feet. Thankfully this time the pain was somewhat bearable.

Mike grabbed a rifle and loaded a clip, then picked another one up and held it towards me. "Can you fight?"

I stretched and grabbed the rifle. "Hope so," I said grabbing a clip from my bandoleer and loading it into my rifle. Mike and I got moving towards our target.

"There are so-" Mike was saying before a hailstorm of bullets started tearing up grass and land near us. "Shit!" Mike screamed as we ducked down in a small ditch, bullets whizzing past our heads. The ditch only slightly covered us. I popped my head up and looked at our enemies to see that there were about ten of them all laying suppressive fire. As they stopped to reload I took action and tried to fire some rounds at the Nazis, taking one down before they fired another volley at us. They continued firing consistently as they inched closer and closer.

I looked over to Mike, who was calling over to me desperately as the deafening hail of gunfire tore apart the cover he was in. Then he looked over at me. He started calling to me...

"Mike... Mike... No, " I yelled as he got out of his cover and tried to run to me. Time seemed to freeze as I saw a bullet tear across his chest. He fell right next to me, coughing up blood as he covered his chest.

"S-... Shit..." He looked over to me. That bastard... he still had the strength to make that cheeky smile at me. "Looks like... I fucked up this time, huh?"

My eyes clouded as I looked back at him, "N-No... Mike.." I held his hand. "W-We can't die... what about that r-restaurant we talked about? We'd make lots of money... g-.. get all the hotties.. we still... have to..."

He placed a hand over my mouth, tears running freely from his eyelids and dripping down to the ground below. It was our final moments, and he knew it just as well as I did. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry we... can't do that anymore..." he fell right there, sobbing into my chest as I panted heavily, trying to keep awake. I peeked over our covers, to see Nazis Charging at us.

"What w-will w-we..." I choked on my own tears, holding tightly onto Mike. I could hear the Germans getting closer and closer, their numerous footsteps stampeding through the grass. It was over for us.

"C-Crane... Let's g-give a last message for the f-fucking Nazis..." He muttered into my ear, pulling out a grenade from his shirt pocket. He held it shakily in the air, as the grey-uniformed men ran in.

"Do it," I whispered, closing my eyes and slowing my breathing. The tinging sound of a pin being pulled and the handle colliding against the concrete floor echoed into my ears, as I slowly counted the fuse by seconds...

Five... Four... Three... Two... One.

The Germans stormed in at the perfect moment, as the fuse hit zero. I let out a yell as the grenade went off, engulfing us all in an explosion. With an ear-shattering boom, the world faded away in one instant.

* * *

For what felt like an hour I laid down in silence until I had even the semblance of strength to open my eyes. I let out a groan as I carefully opened my eyes, fearing what I would see beyond the veil of my eyelids. As my eyes began adjusting to the light I could make out that I was back in the same forest I was in before I blacked out.

"Hey Fluff, you good?" I heard someone ask next to me. I looked over to see Amber looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"Yea... I'm..."

"You're not good," Amber said laying down in front of me.

"Amber, I'm fine," I replied, annoyed.

"You're crying."

I raised my paw and wiped away my tears.

"Crane, if there is anything you need to tell me, I'm here for you."

"Where are the others?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think they went on the trail to go scavenge for some berries...? I'm not sure." She sighed.

"Mike?" she suddenly said, startling me a tiny bit. "Sounds like an old friend."

"How do you know his name?" I asked.

"You were speaking while you were unconscious. I'm guessing you two were close?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now," I answered getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked calmly.

"F-for a walk," I said, before walking in a random direction. I looked back at Amber only to see her staring at me with a worried expression.

I walked in a straight line for about two minutes before coming up on a cliff overlooking a forest below it.

I sat near the edge for a minute or two before trying to control my breathing as the images of Mike's last moments started forcing their way into my mind.

My breathing quickly started to become more desperate as my vision started to fade and the visions of Mike's blood-soaked face became more vivid.

I clumsily stood up and shook my head, desperately trying to get the images to leave my mind, but my efforts were in vain as the images continued barraging my mind. My mind clouded as I screamed with every fiber of my being and sprinted forward. The ground quickly ran out as I was sent careening off of the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3: Delivery boy

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

 **Thanks to my beta readers for helping!**

* * *

 **Reviews:{} is the questions/reviews, [] is the answers.**

 **{7sky: He enjoyed the first dip so much he had to go for round two. aside from that, I enjoyed this and very much look forward to what will happen next.}**

 **[Thank you!]**

* * *

 **P.O.V: Crane (1st)**

* * *

As feeling came back to my body the first thing I noticed was that I was facedown on what felt like carpet. I groaned and shifted my body to where I was laying on my side.

I already knew where I was. I laid on the ground for about two minutes before I slowly opened my eyes to see exactly what I expected: a clean, organized office with Arceus sitting on the other side of a table just looking at me.

"What?" I asked, finally getting up.

"Crane, today is not the day you die. You are needed in the future," Arceus said, looking down at me.

"Wait just one fucking second-" I said, pointing at him before I was cut off.

"No, Crane. You already made the deal. There is no going back." Arceus said, pointing back at me with one of his front feet.

"WHY?! Why would you choose me of all people? You're a god, you know the things I've been through! You know what I've done! So. why. Me?!" I screamed.

"Crane what you've done in the past is of no relevance to me. This is a chance for you to begin anew, to change who you are."

"Why... Why do you give me this chance? Why am I so special?" I said starting to break down in tears.

"Crane, humans are strongest when they are faced with impossible tasks, and at their weakest when they are faced with none.

"I am not strong, I've faced impossible tasks! You know what I did!? Fucking. nothing!"

"Crane, You never know how strong you truly are… until being strong is the only choice you have."

"Why? Why do I have to be strong? Why can't I just hide away in a hole somewhere and live out my life?"

"Anyone can hide. Facing up to things, working through them, that's what makes you strong. You can't stand watching innocent people hurt, and you are willing to put your neck on the line for the weak. You ARE strong, you just don't know it yet."

"Yet?" I said.

Arceus smiled and ignored my question.

"Crane, there are people that care about you, never forget that."

"Okay," I said.

"You are ready to return?" Arceus said.

"First, want answers about what I saw." I started back walking up to him.

"You were human, but not anymore. Because of that, you can be transported into different worlds. I pulled you out at the last moment."

"So what I saw me, but not me?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense," I said shaking my head.

"You won't understand it for a while. The entire concept of multiple worlds is not known to your people at this time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What you humans call the 'Multiverse theory' was not theorized until 1957 in your world."

"What?" I said completely confused. Arceus thought for a few minutes before answering.

"Think of your world as a branch on a tree, every decision you make splits the branch in two. Every decision you make and decisions others make continues splitting the branches creating more and more universes with slight differences until it is indistinguishable from the starting branch." Arceus answered.

"Ok... I think I get it. Kind of."

"Good. So enough talking about that. I have an assignment for you," Arceus said changing the subject.

"Why do you change the subject so much?" I groaned.

"Because it pisses you off. I want you to go to Ilex forest and give this to a Pokémon named Celebi and she will tell you what to do next," Arceus replied, telepathically placing an envelope in front of me.

"And how will I hold this envelope? I don't have hands anymore." I said holding my little paws up.

"You can place it in your tail."

"And why would I put it in my tail?"

Arceus chuckled. "I gave you your very own pocket universe inside of your tail. It's much more convenient than having to hold things that I need to be delivered in your mouth."

"What is a 'pocket universe' and how did you put one in my tail?" I asked.

"A pocket universe is like a tiny world."

"Do I want to know how it works?"

"It will take a few hours, but I think I can wrap your mind around it. So to start talking pocket universes you first must understand what an inflationary zone is. An infatio-"

"You know what? Skip that," I interrupted, "I don't want to sit through a mind-numbing lecture."

Arceus nodded.

"And how do I use this 'pocket universe' that I somehow have in my tail?"

"You can just place things into your tail and whenever you want. To take something out you think about what you want, then reach into your tail. The item will be there waiting."

"How does that work?"

"Magic," Arceus stated flatly.

"Bullshit."

"Would you rather me take a few days off to explain it to you?"

"No," I groaned.

"Good."

"Why do I have to do this for you? Aren't you some kind of god?" I asked.

"I cannot leave this room."

"Why?"

"I judge people and Pokémon alike, Crane. I might be a god, but I have responsibilities like any other Mon."

"Why can't you tell or create someone to do this for you?"

"That's not how it works" Arceus sighed

"Then how does it work?" I asked.

"In a way that your feeble mind can't fully understand," Arceus said.

"Well, if you're going to insult me than I should leave."

"Yes, you should. Goodbye, Crane," Arceus said.

"Oh! And one last thing: Can you make sure I don't see any more weird visions?" I asked.

"I almost forgot about that," Arceus said, opening a filing cabinet and lifting a necklace with his mind and putting it on the table.

"This will stabilize you into this world. It will mostly be hidden by your neck fluff, but let no one take it off of you. If it is removed for an extended period you will become unstable and could cause a rupture in the Spacetime continuum," Arceus explained.

"Rupture the spacetime continuum?"

"Yep."

"Is that important?" I asked

"Extremely," Arceus stated.

"Then why give it to me now and not when you sent me here?"

"Because this was the first time I have resurrected someone from another world into this world and I needed a small bit of time to create it."

"Oh... Wait if this is the first time you brought someone to the Pokémon world how do you know the effect it will have on me if it is taken off?"

"The effects that I stated is merely a hypothesis, but I am rarely wrong."

I nodded and tried to put on the necklace, though my lack of thumbs made it a fruitless effort.

"A little help putting this necklace on?" I asked Arceus.

"Technically that is called a talisman," Arceus said, telekinetically placing the talisman around my neck.

"Okay, thank you."

"Oh, and Crane. Watch your back out there. The Pokémon out there will try to kill you. You also have great power in this world, A power that should be used for the greater good. You will soon see for yourself what that means and the responsibilities that come with it. Now, Crane, you have a message to deliver."

"Wow, I'm a delivery boy. And here I thought I would be doing more interesting things." I said sarcastically

"Good travels, Crane," Arceus said before a blinding light filled the room.

* * *

The sound of birds and wind filled my ears as I opened my eyes. I found myself still sitting near the edge of the cliff. I looked into the sky to see that it was about midday. I looked back down at the edge and sighed.

Might as well head back, I thought to myself, standing up. Instead, I was met with someone slamming into my side, throwing me away from the cliff. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Amber.

"Crane."

I sighed and answered. "What?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"I just watched you sit on the edge of a cliff for five hours straight."

"You watched me for five hours?"

"Crane. I saw that look you had on your face when you left. And like I said, I'm here if you need someone to talk to," she said, smiling

After a few moments, she stopped smiling and looked at my neck,

"Crane... When did you get that scar?" she said, pointing to the thin scar around my neck.

I sighed and stood up. "I don't want to talk about them right now."

Amber tripped me and slammed me onto my back. "Crane. Tell me where you got it. Now."

"Amber... I... just... please. Ignore it for now. I will tell you everything later, Okay?"

Amber nodded and loosened her hold on me, but still keeping me on my back.

"I will hold you to that." She said, her smile beginning to return.

"Why are you so inclined to help me?" I sighed.

"Because we're friends. Friends help friends." She said, beginning to smile brightly.

"Who said we are friends?" I said puffing up my cheeks in a childish pout.

"Me," she giggled.

"Well, I can see you two are getting along well," someone said behind us.

"Oh, hey Nick," Amber said smiling.

"Sooo... Do I have to worry about little Growlith and Shinx kits running around?" Nicolai said nudging Amber.

Both Amber blushed as she jumped up and turned to have her back facing us, allowing me to back sit up.

"Okay, let's head back. I'm getting hungry," she stated, quickly walking towards the forest.

We followed behind her at a normal pace, with Nicolai and me at the back and Amber leading.

"So, what do you think of her?" Nicolai asked, turning to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," Nicolai said, nudging me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked sheepishly as my cheeks started to heat up.

"My Amber likes you, I can tell that much. And from your reaction, you do too."

"Well... I-" I was cut off by Nicolai.

"But Crane, I am going to warn you." Nicolai's face suddenly changed from happy to cold and serious.

"Umm... Okay." I said as a chill ran down my spine.

"If you touch my little sister, I will snap your neck. Ya' get me?" He said leaning closer to my face as bolts of electricity began zipping across his body.

"Y-Yea I get you," I said nervously.

"Good, now I'm gonna run ahead and tell Keil Y'all are coming," he said, his smile returning.

Nicolai sped off into the forest quickly, leaving Amber and me behind.

I quickened my pace to match Amber's.

"So, Nicolai is your brother?" I asked, confused at how two different species could be related.

"Yep," she said, smiling.

"How are you related?" I asked.

"Our mother is a Luxray and our father is a Flareon."

"Oh... Okay." I said, not knowing what either of the two Pokémon she just stated was.

"We really should hurry," I said, looking into the sky watching the large clouds brewing, "It's going to rain soon and by the look of it, it's going to hit us hard."

"Yeah, we probably are going to be hit by a pretty bad thunderstorm," Amber said, looking at the sky.

"That's what I said you know."

"We were going to head to the pond, but we are going to have to just head to our cave. Because you decided to sit on a cliff for five hours."

"You own a cave?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep, we made it ourselves," she replied proudly.

"Huh... how did you make it?"

"It's a secret," she returned, giggling.

After a few minutes, we approached a small opening in the trees where Keil and Nicolai sat eating some berries.

"Where have Y'all been?" Keil asked.

I smiled. "Thinking."

"So you two have been thinking for five hours straight?" Nicolai asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I've been thinking for five hours. She just watched me from a bush." I said, walking up to them.

"Damn, you just met today and she's already stalking you. And when I went looking for Y'all I found you her on top of you. Moving pretty fast aren't ya sis?" Nicolai laughed.

"Shut up, Nick," Amber said, a blush forming on her face.

"Eat quickly. We need to get moving," Keil said, completely ignoring Nicolai and tossing some berries my way.

"Amber said you guys have a cave. We could go before it starts raining?"

"Yep, it's just actually just south of here."

I consumed the last of the berries and we started traveling towards their cave. I noticed that Amber kept staring at me from time to time and it was starting to get on my nerves. As we neared the cave I glanced over at Amber only to see her quickly look away.

"Okay. Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked, starting to get angry. I heard Nicolai whisper something to Keil but paid no attention.

"I was just wondering where you got that necklace," Amber admitted stepping closer to me.

"I've always had it," I lied, and she seemed to believe it.

I followed the group into the cave and was amazed at what I was looking at. The room was circular and had a dome-like roof. The entire thing was illuminated by a crystalline glowing pillar. Next, to the pillar, there was a large flat slab of rock with smaller flat stones sitting around it. At the back of the room, there was what looked like a hallway with about five openings in the wall, which I assumed were bedrooms.

A purple cat with a yellow underbelly and pink fur surrounding its eyes walked out of one of the openings in the wall and approached the group.

"Welcome to back Keil, Amber, Nicolai, and who is this? A new clan member perhaps?"

"Madam Crystal, this is Crane. We also have not asked him yet," Amber answered.

"Wait, I didn't know you were in a clan," I said, confused.

"Yeah, we didn't know if you would want to join. So we decided to wait till we got back here to ask you."

"How many others are there?"

"Only Keil, Amber, Nicolai and me at this point. However, we only became a clan a month ago," The purple feline said.

"What's your name and what Pokémon are you?" I asked.

"My name is Crystal, and I am a Liepard," she answered.

"Crane, I know it's a little late to ask, but would you please consider joining our clan?" Amber urged.

"I-I don't know. I'm probably going to be moving around a lot and I don't think I will be able to settle down anywhere for long."

"That's perfectly fine. Though you should think about coming back to join our clan sometime," Crystal stated.

"If I get a chance to settle down I will come back and join you," I smiled.

"It is getting late. You should all go to sleep for tomorrow's trip."

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"They are going to gather some water at Ilex Lake."

"Can I come and help?" I asked.

"If you want... Though there isn't much to do there."

"Crane, you can stay in the guest den. It is the last one on the left," Keil said, walking into one of the dens. I sighed and headed to the den he told me I could use. It had a simple grass bed, drawer, and a chunk of the same crystal that was in the main room. I opened the drawer and found another chink of the weird glowing crystal, I decided to take it and put it into my tail, hoping that they wouldn't need it at any point. I sighed and curled up onto the bed slipping into unconsciousness.

I felt someone poking at my arm waking me from my slumber.

"Crane, get up."

I instantly froze up and squeezed my eyes shut as flickers of Mike forced their way into my mind.

"Crane, I know you're awake. Get up before I shock you."

I opened my eye to see Nicolai sitting next to the bed and relaxed.

"Whatcha need?" I asked stretching.

"We are leaving now if you want to go." I nodded and followed Nicolai out of the cave to see the rest of the group waiting for us.

"Ok. Let's head out," Amber said, standing up. As we walked, we weaved between the dense foliage. The uneven terrain and many trees caused me to fall at least three times before we reached the pond and each time was increasingly more embarrassing because it was always the smallest of pebbles that tripped me up.

The pond was absolutely gorgeous. It had crystal clear water and beautiful flowers and trees all around it. While it also had some Pokémon either drinking resting near it none of them seemed hostile in the slightest, which was a relief for me.

"You guys fill up the water. I'm going to look around," I said, separating from their group. It took a few minutes, but I came along a few purple rats that pointed me towards where they thought Celebi was.

"Hello? Are you Celebi?" I asked a fairy-like Pokémon.

"Yes, I am, little Growlith. Why do you ask?" Celebi asked, smiling.

"Someone told me to give this to you," I said grabbing the note from my tail and holding it up to her.

"Oh! You're Crane, right?" She asked grabbing the note.

"Yep."

"Thank you! Now I need you to bring this orb to the Ruins of Alph and place it in the center of the pedestal of Omanyte," Celebi said, giving me a blue orb.

"Ok, where is-" I said before being cut off by a scream. I ran to over to see that a small shrew with a weak flame flowing from its back. There was also a Pokémon that looked like a massive alligator that Keil told me was a 'Feraligatr'.

"Ha! The puny thing can't even fight back!" The Feraligatr said, slamming the tiny shrew-like Pokémon into the ground with its tail. I didn't want to get into a fight with the oversized alligator, but I couldn't let it abuse another Pokémon. I started walking towards them and noticed Keil and the rest of the group across the pond were all waving at me. Most likely trying to get me to back down before it was too late.

"Oh, look! Another runt is coming to try to save your puny ass again," the Feraligatr laughed. The shrew-like Pokémon looked at me sadly and laid its head down.

"Look. I don't know what's going on here, but I think this needs to stop," I announced. The Feraligatr just laughed and walked towards me. With one swift move, it grabbed my tail and hurled me over its head, sending me flying into a tree nearby. I groaned as I stood back on my feet before picking a splinter out of my side with my mouth and spitting it out.

"So, you can take more punishment than the other fire runt, not as it matters much." The Feraligatr walked up to me and quickly spun around slamming its tail into my side and knocking me into the tree again. It laughed as I tried to stand back up, only to fall on my face once more. The searing pain Tearing away at my brain.

"Now time to finish what I started. Then I'm coming back for you," the Feraligatr said, turning around and walking towards the small shrew-like Pokémon. The small thing couldn't do anything to protect itself from the massive beast as it picked it up and threw it into the ground. The small Pokémon let out a small squeak of pain.

I couldn't let the small, basically defenseless Pokémon die. As the large Pokémon slammed his fist down onto the Pokémon something inside of me snapped, All the pain that I felt earlier seemed to vanish as I started to rise to my feet.

The Feraligatr looked back at me and smiled. "Oh, look who decided to get up. Let me-"

 **"Silence."** I interrupted him, or at least I think I did. It sounded nothing like me, It sounded distorted and demonic, but I don't really care. Not like it matters. Nothing really matters when you get down to it. A smile slowly inched its way across my face, Growing more twisted and wider than should be biologically possible.

The Feraligatr stepped back as his eyes widened "What... The hell are you?"

I could smell the fear radiating off of him. No, it wasn't just him, It was from almost all of the Pokémon in the surrounding area. It was so potent, I could almost taste it, It was intoxicating. And I... **want.**.. **MORE.**


	4. Chapter 4: Road to the world

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

Amber was about to run in and help Crane when she was suddenly stopped by a leafy appendage.

"Keil. Out of the way I'm going to help Crane," she said sharply.

"No, Something is...Off. I can feel it." He said narrowing his eyes at Crane who seemed to be standing up.

The Feraligatr looked back at Crane and smiled. "Oh, look who decided to get up. Let me-"

 **"Silence."**

The voice coming out of Cranes mouth was absolutely terrifying, It sounded like a demon from the deepest depths of the distortion world.  
After a few moments, Crane slowly raised his head. A chill ran down Ambers' spine at what she saw.. His eyes were pitch black orbs, and he was grinning from ear to ear, almost literally. He drooled a pitch black ooze that dripped onto the ground, making the grass that it landed on shrivel and turn black.

"What... The hell are you?" The Feraligatr said backing up.

Crane started maniacally laughing and started slowly stepping closer to the Feraligatr.

 **"Me? I am many things; Hate, rage, depression, all of the emotions you bottle up and keep out of sight to others, but you... you may call me Azazel."**

"Ha- Y-you think you scare me?" The Feraligatr said shakily

Crane ... or... 'Azazel' laughed **"Do you think I care?** **We are a being from another world! You have no idea what you're dealing with here Boy-o!** **"**

"S-shut the hell up!" The Pokémon said as he started to tremble.

 **"Oh, Little Feraligatr you act so tough, yet you are so fragile ... I can see into your mind, I can feel your fear."** Azazel stopped and licked his lips.

 **"And feels Marvelous, For someone to fear you! You know what? I'm going to give you the first move, so go on. HIT ME."**

The Feraligatr stood still for a few moments before turning around and sprinting toward the water.

 **"Oh, I so do love it when they run."** Azazel laughed.

The Feraligatr got about halfway to the water's edge before he was slammed face-first into the ground by a shadow ball.a  
Azazel sprinted towards the water type Pokémon and quickly launched a flurry of Night Slashes.  
The attacks tore through the large Pokémon, ripping into its flesh as it ceased almost all movement.  
Azazel sat near the wounded Feraligatr for a few seconds before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

 **P.** **O.V: Crane (1st)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying a few feet away from a Feraligatr that was bloody and unconscious.

"C-Crane?" I looked over to see Amber cautiously walking up to me. I stretched and stood up, causing Amber to flinch and back up.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"We could say the same thing to you," Nicolai said walking up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... You know what? Nothing. Nothing at all happened." Keil spat angrily as he walked up to me.

"Woah, Buddy what's with the hostility?" I asked.

Keil was about to say something, before being cut off by someone behind us.

"Umm...Y-your name is Azazel, right?"

"No. My name is Crane" I said turning around to see the shrew-like fire Pokémon.

"Oh... But you said... W-well I-I want to thank you for helping me."

"No problem, Though I don't remember what I helped with," I said smiling.

"We should go back to the cave before one of that Ferligatr's friends finds out what happened and comes running," Amber said backing up to leave.

We all agreed and started making our way back to the cave. About two minutes into our walk back a Feraligatr jumped out of the bushes behind us and started sprinting towards us. Flashes of the Nazis charging at me and Mike began surging through my mind as adrenalin coursed through my veins.

"Nazis! Move!" I yelled without thinking. We all started sprinting as Nicolai looked at me with a confused expression.

"What is a Nazi?" Nicolai asked.

"Ummm... I didn't mean to say Nazi." I said trying to quickly come up with an excuse.

Nicolai was about to say something but was interrupted by Keil yelling something and pointing ahead to a cave entrance.

As soon as we all got inside of the cave Keil and Nicolai pushed a large boulder into the entrance sealing the cave.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" I groaned.

"Always? This has happened before?" Keil said angrily.

"No, just the whole fighting and running away. I've always hated it."

"Why would you be fighting and running? Is it the reason you fell into the lake?" Nicolai questioned.

"Enough with the questions, it doesn't matter anymore. This is an emergency we all have to deal with." Amber said panting.

"Emergency? What happened?" Crystal said running up to the group.

"Turns out he is some sort of demon," Keil said nodding to me.

"I knew something was off about you" Crystal stated stepping towards me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. You are leaving." Keil said stepping in front of me.

"Woah man, you need to stop with the hostility. He hasn't hurt any of us." Amber said trying to push him away from me.

"The problem is that he is a Threat to us all, just because he hasn't doesn't mean he won't, you saw the way he acted," Keil said easily pushing Amber out of that way and walked up to me to where we were face-to-face.

"Keil! You have no right to talk to him like that." Crystal yelled.

"Yes I fucking do," Keil yelled back.

Crystal was about to say something back, but I decided to interrupt and defuse the situation.

"No... He is right, I should go." I said backing down.

"What?" Amber looked at me suprised.

"Me staying here will only endanger all of you," I said tuning for the exit.

"Damn right," Keil muttered turning away from me.

"I'm going with him," Amber said walking up next to me.

"What?" Me, Keil and Crystal both asked at the same time.

"I don't fit in with you guys anyway, so I'm going to go with Crane. Nick, are you going with me?" Amber said looking at Nicolai who just shrugged.

"Amber you can't go with Crane, he would probably get you killed," Keil stated.

"Keil I will do whatever I damn please, you have no control over me," Amber replied as sparks started emerging out of her tail fluff.

"Oh really? Let me show you how much control I have!." Keil's leaf-like arm sharpened itself as he jumped forward going in for an attack.

My perception of time slowed as a Keil started to advance upon her.

At that point, I lost control of my body. My body lunged forward at an extraordinary speed and stood in between Keil and Amber. Keil's eyes widened in shock as my tail hardened and I spun around, The attack hitting his arm causing him to stagger back. My body then burst into flames as I slammed into him, Causing him to be knocked a couple feet away. I walked up to him and placed a paw on his chest, holding him down.

I looked into Keils eyes only to see pure fear. I commanded my body to obey me, to no avail as 'I' raised my paw and black blade-like claws extended from them. I screamed internally to myself until my vision went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room, The walls, Ceiling, and even floors were pitch black.  
I looked up to see a humanoid figure with large feathery wings looking directly at me.

"W-where am I?" I asked staring at the thing.

 **"You're in our mind."** It said the voice was extremely familiar and when I recognized it as Azazel, I immediately groaned in irritation.

"I thought we made a deal Azazel," I said pointing at him.

 **"Yes... But I would rather keep our body alive than keep our contract."** It said calmly Its eyes boring into me.

"Fair point, but don't do it again. I don't need to raise any more suspicion."

 **"Meh. Just don't resist my control, I'm sure we can make a different contract"**

"Of course I'm resisting your control! You're a damn demon!" I yelled

 **"No no no. I'm not a demon and you know that. I was born the moment you made your first kill. We killed so many people that day... Just like how I'm going to kill that Snivy"** Azazel explained.

"Wait are you going to kill him?" I asked hurriedly.

 **"I see no reason not to,"** He replied blankly.

"Don't kill him, you demon." I almost yelled.

He just looked at me **"Why? You want to protect the shinx. The easiest and quickest way to eliminate the threat is to terminate the attacker, And once again... I'm not a demon."**

"I don't care what is the easiest way to eliminate the threat, I don't want to start killing people again," I said growling.

He sighed **"You were so much more fun when you were younger ya know? But whatever, You have full control of your body."**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that not even a second passed. I was still standing over Keil with my claw raised high, ready to swipe down.  
I sighed heavily and lowered my paw, Stepping off of Keil who laid on the floor still frozen in fear.

"Sorry about that, I lost control for a moment." I smiled walking to the exit.

Amber hesitated before turning around and following me.

"Amber that is the exact reason you can't go with him. You-" Keil said starting to get up.

"Keil if anything this show that she is better off going with him. Crane even felt it necessary to protect her from you." Nicolai said coldly.

Keil opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced when I looked back at him.

I walked out of the doorway and began walking in a random direction. I looked back to see that Amber and Nicolai was following me.

"Nicolai... I expected Amber to follow me, But why did you?"

"I can't just let my little sister run off with some random guy she met. Plus, while you might know how to fight, you have no self-control. And by the looks of it, you aren't the most... stable person." Nicolai said

"Y'all should really stay with them, I promise you that I will come back," I spoke to Amber.

"No, I want to stay with you." Amber smiled

"I'm just warning you that I will be traveling alot," I warned

"I've always wanted to be an explorer." She said happily.

"It will most likely be dangerous," I said urging her to go with the others.

"You can protect me." She replied obliviously.

"Why do you want to stay with me?" I sighed

"Because I like you." She replied stepping closer to me.

I just stared at her "What?"

"Ooookay, how bout' I walk right here. " Nicolai said pushing between me and Amber, who gave him a pouty face.

"We got a path," I said as we entered a clearing with a sandy trail running through the middle.

"Ok, We can't really just walk the path. The humans will try and capture us." Amber said.

"Oh! I know what we can do!" Amber said walking up to me.

"You know that talisman you have? Can you give it to me?" She asked

"No, I can't," I said.

"Too bad." She said tackling me and trying to grab the talisman.

 ** _'She is endangering our lives, I will Handle this.'_** A voice said as I felt the control of my body loosen.

 _'No! you will not fight her!'_ I screamed into my mind, fighting to keep control.

 _ **'She is endangering our lives and needs to be handled before something happens!'** _Azazel yelled back.

 _'Arceus said we can survive with it off for a few minutes, so we can deal with it.'_ I said to myself.

 _ **'You better not get us killed.'**_ Azazel said, stopping his fight for control

I relaxed and let Amber take the talisman off my neck, A wave of nausea hit me for a moment before Amber put the talisman back on me and fluffed up my neck fur.

"There, Perfect," Amber said stepping back.

I stood up to see that she had just moved the talisman from under my neck fluff to where it was showing prominently.

"Now I'm going to need you to growl at anybody that gets close to us," Amber said.

"Why?"

"Because it makes you look like you are already owned by a human. Remember to growl, From what I've heard Growliths are very loyal and protective when owned by a human."

I sighed and nodded

"What will Nick and you do?" I asked

"We don't need to do anything different than when we normally act. You just act weird for Growlith." Nicolai chuckled

"Perfect. Now let's go" She giggled.

We walked out on the path slightly leaning to one side in case something attacks us. The path was made of sand and there were grassy bits to the sides and Trees surrounding the entire opening. I tensed slightly as a human and a large houndlike Pokémon walked past us. They stared at us as we walked by.

"We are probably going up a path to a city, there will be alot more human activity there, We also need to find out where we are going... Should we ask one of the Pokémon owned by the humans for directions?" Amber whispered.

"It'll be risky but we have no choice," Nicolai said.

I stopped and looked around for a friendly looking Pokémon only to see an eight-year-old girl running towards us.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look, a Growlith and Jolteon!" She squealed reaching out to pick me up.

I tried to back up, but she grabbed me anyway and picked me up. I tried to squirm my way out as she held up to her face. I looked back at Amber to see that she was rolling on the ground laughing. I looked back at the girl and growled, trying to get her to drop me.

"It's soooo cute!" She shouted squeezing me in a hug.

"Mary, let the poor Growlith go before it bites you, they don't like to be picked up like that." A man that looked around his forties which I assumed was her dad.

"Sorry, little Growlith." She said sadly, slowly putting me back on the ground.

I looked around to see that they actually had a large werewolf-like Pokémon at his side.

I leaned towards Nicolai and asked, "What is that Pokémon?"

"Uhh...I think it's a Zoroark" He answered.

I smiled and looked over to the Guy. "Umm. do you know where we are? We are a little lost."

The Zoroark stepped up instead and answered "Why do you not know where you are? A Growlith always keeps their owner insight."

"This Shinx decided to run off and our trainer told us to retrieve her.," Nicolai said walking up.

"Oh... Then we are a little away from Goldenrod city, It is just back the way we came."

"Daddy, can we keep them? It looks like they get along with Raven." The girl pleaded.

"No, See that collar around that Growliths neck? He already has a trainer." The man said.

The girl pouted and stomped off with her father just behind her.

"Farewell little ones." The Zoroark said turning to follow her group.

"Told you it would work," Amber said.

I nodded and started walking towards the city that the Zoroark pointed us towards.

"Are we really going to a city?" Amber asked cautiously.

"Yup, It's the best chance we got to finding the Runes of Alph," I said.

"Why are we going to the Runes of Alph?" Nicolai asked

"Reasons," I said

"What reasons?" Amber asked.

"Reasons that I can't explain at this moment," I answered.

"There are alot of things you can't seem to explain. We will find out what you are hiding from us, One way... Or another." Nicolai said as sparks pulsed across his fur.


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Thoughts are in ' _Italics'_**

* * *

 **P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **P.O.V: Crane (1st)**

* * *

"There is a sign up there. It can probably tell us where we are going, But I don't know how to read human." Amber said sighing.

"I actually know how to read human, and its called English by the way."

"How do you know how to read English?" Amber asked

"I grew up where reading English was necessary for my survival," I said shrugging.

I looked around, But nothing was different than the last twenty times I did. It was a sandy path, Grassy sidelines, and trees surrounding everything the only thing different was that a small sign was up ahead. I growled softly as another human walked past, though I didn't see as many as I thought I would, Being close to a big city and all. I sighed after they were out of earshot wondering how long I have to keep this up.

"Don't worry Fluff, You're doing just fine. We should almost be to the City." Amber said joyfully

* * *

 **Goldenrod city- 5 Kilometers ^**

 **Ilex forest center- 2 Kilometers v**

* * *

"Ok, so Goldenrod city is... five Kilometers Away" I sighed.

"Ok, that doesn't sound like much. Let's get going," Amber said walking ahead of me.

"Nope, I'm not walking another step, Not today at least," I said flopping onto the ground.

"Hey my feet hurt, but you don't see me groaning about it."She said nudging me.

"You don't know how much five kilometers is do you?" I said

"No, But it can't be that far."

"Wrong. Five kilometers is about three miles, which is more than double what we have walked today. And to make it worse we have stubby little legs so it takes even longer. So We should find some food and shelter before we head out again tomorrow," I said getting up and walking to the edge of the forest.

"Or... We could walk the rest of the way and get it over with now." Amber sighed following me.

"Na, I think we should get some rest before we get to Goldenrod city anyway, we have no Idea what will happen when we get there," Nicolai said following us to the forest edge.

"Finally someone agrees with me for once!" I said.

"Yea yea yea. Let's get going, I'm hungry." Amber said.

Nicolai and Amber searched around for a cave while I was tasked with the gathering of food, they even gave me a basket to help carry the food. Which I want to say, is going well. The only thing I've found is two Beetroots and some oyster mushrooms I found growing on a log. I actually found some leaves that I recognized from newspapers. Surprisingly when I pulled them up they turned out to be wild carrots, Which I thought only grew in places like Britain.

I returned to a little opening we agreed to come back to, only to find Amber sitting around a fire Nicolai was having trouble managing.

"Nicolai, If you want to keep a fire lasting longer use dry pieces of wood, not green foliage, also did you find somewhere to set up?" I said walking up to them with a make-shift basket full of food and dropping it.

"I knew that. I'm older than all of you and have more survival experience. and yea, we were just waiting for you to get back." Nicolai said.

"Oh, really? How old are you?" I asked.

"I am Twenty." He said proudly.

"Damnit, just because you're two years older than me doesn't you know more about survi-"

"Crane... What is this stuff?" Amber said cutting me off.

"Hmm? Oh, That is Beetroots, about ten or so Oyster mushrooms, and some wild carrots." I said looking back at the basket.

"But we asked you to get food," Amber said almost whining.

"That is food!" I said confused.

"No. That is not food, especially that mushroom. Mushrooms are extremely poisonous. And you said you knew about survival." Nicolai gloated.

"Not all mushrooms are poisonous. Watch." I said as I took a bite of one of the mushrooms.

"Huh... is it good?" Nicolai asked.

"Eehhh, kinda, but it is better when cooked," I said

"Okay... I'm going to collect some more food." He asked getting up and grabbing the basket and pouring out its contents so he could gather more.

He smiled and walked off into the forest to gather more food. I start eating my haul, after about thirty minutes later Amber and I were laying down waiting for him to get back.

"Where in the distortion world is he? I'm hungry! " Amber said seeming frustrated.

"Don't know, but I'm going to go look for him. Want to help?" I said getting up.

"Yea, I have nothing better to do." She said pushing herself off the ground.

We walked into the forest for a little before we found the basket laying on the ground with a random assortment of different berries.

"Nick?! Where are you!?" Amber yelled.

"Nick!?" Amber screamed starting to panic.

"Amber, stop screaming. It hasn't been that long, he couldn't have gotten far." I said trying to calm her down.

"B-but where is he? H-he would never just leave." Amber replied, her eyes starting to tear up.

I was about to answer when Nick walked out of some bushes holding a pink berry in his maw.

"Where were you?" I asked confused and slightly angry.

"I was looking for food." He said innocently putting the berry in the basket.

"Did you not hear me screaming?" Amber said shaking the tears from her eyes.

"Yea... Why do you think I came back here with only one berry?" He said smiling.

"Let's just go back to the fire and eat, I'm hungry," I said calmly walking back in the direction of our fire.

"Okay," Nicolai said following me, with Amber behind him.  
We walked a small bit before I saw the flickering light of our fire. I walked over to the side and sat down basking in the warmth.

"Let's eat," I said as Nicolai set down the basket.

"You can eat, Amber I want to talk to you please. Crane, don't eat all of the food." Nicolai said happily walking behind a corner, presumably for privacy.

"Okay," Amber said following Nicolai.

I began to eat the small berries and some of my haul before sitting back down next to the fire, After a few minutes, Nicolai and Amber walked out from behind the corner. Nicolai happily walked up and took a seat next to me while Amber sat opposite of me. Amber seemed extremely nervous so I decided to ask about it.

"Hey, Amber, What's wrong? You seem nervous." I asked

"Damn. So much for an ambush." Nicolai said.

"Ambush?" I asked.

Nicolai suddenly grabbed me and pushed me to the edge of the firepit.

"We have questions, Crane. And you're going to answer them. Now" Nicolai said leaning forward to where he was almost pushing me into the fire.

"Okay, man I'll answer the damn questions!" I yelled trying to push back against Nicolai, who seemed unphased by my attempts to escape.

"Amber you go first. I need to think of a question." Nicolai said holding a paw to my head as I hopelessly tried to escape the larger 'Mons grasp.

"Crane, calm down. As long as you answer the questions nothing will happen." Nicolai said happily. I relaxed a small bit, but still pushed against Nicolai just in case he loses focus

"Crane, All around your paws and fore-limbs, How did you get those scars?" Amber asked Nicolai looked at Amber in surprise before looking down at my Fore-limbs.

I guess Nicolai didn't notice them, mostly because I tried extremely hard to hide them with whatever I had around me, Usually the fur that I had naturally.

I sighed heavily and answered her, "Back where I came from, things were... Different."

"That was a horrible answer. Give more detail." Nicolai said edging me a little closer to the fire.

"Okay, Okay... Where I came from food was scarce. I was in a place where, If I wanted to survive I needed to take from others. Eventually, I didn't need to take from others, but I felt the need to help my family and friends with food, So I started a clan of sorts... we called it "The Brotherhood". I would teach others how to steal food from the people who had alot of it, But people started to catch on to what we were doing. Then they found out where we were holed up at. They gathered people up and raided our entire clan, I was in there that day. I ended up having to fight my way out of it, So I did just that, I fought. I fought tooth and nail to get myself out of there, But when I killed that first person, something inside of me... snapped. All I could see was red, And when I woke up, I was the only one left alive."

"Okay...Umm..." Amber answered Slowly.

"Is that the reason you said you were always running and fighting?" Nicolai asked holding a quizzical look.

"Yea... Pretty much. Though, I wasn't really the person running, The people that fought and destroyed my clan; they were the ones running." I said as a smile started creeping upon my face.

"I hunted them down... They took everything from me; They killed my family, They killed my friends, They even killed my clanmates... So I hunted them down. Every. Last. **One.** " My smile soon crept upon my entire face and my eyes started to dilate, causing my vision to blur, Then everything went black.

* * *

 **P.O.V: (3rd)**

* * *

 **"Why... Hello there."** Crane said he lost all control of his body and Azazal took over.

"So, I assume you're Azazel," Nicolai said as he shifted his weight to get more leverage in case anything happened.

 **"Ohhhhh. What a smart boy, You guessed it,"** Azazel snickered.

"I have some questions for you," Nicolai said as he put on a serious expression and edged Azazel a little closer to the fire.

 **"That's just excellent, but I have some questions for you, Little Shinx,"** Azazel said turning his head towards Amber.

"How Bout' I ask questions first?" Nicolai said seriously as he pushed Azazel a small bit.

 **"Oh! I love Interrogations! Come on! Lay it on me! Are you gonna do good-cop bad-Cop?"** Azazel said excitedly.

"No, I'm going to ask you some questions and you will answer them," Nicolai said seriously

 **"This is boring, If you are going to interrogate me do it right, So I refuse to answer."**

"You are going to awnser," Nicolai said pushing Azazel to try to intimidate him. Instead, as Nicolai went to push him, Azazel leaned to the side causing Nicolai's paw to miss and go past his face. Which Azazel then turned and bit into, and then proceeded to throw Nicolai into a tree.

 **"Wrong move buddy,"** Azazel said as he started Cackling.

"I'm sorry Crane!" Amber yelled as she jumped in front of Azazel and proceeded to headbutt his chest, causing him to stumble back and lose footing. Azazel then let out a shrill screech as he fell backward into the fire.

Nicolai jumped up and ran to the fire, Stopping next to it. Azazel continued to Screech and Scream, Rolling around and trying to get a foothold.

Azazel continued rolling and turned to Nicolai. "Nick...Please... Help me." while continuing to scream and try and escape the flames.

"Dear Arceus, Nick! Pull him out already!" Amber yelled at Nicolai.

"No," Nicolai said turning away from the fire.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad choices

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **P.O.V: 3rd**

* * *

After a some failed attempts Azazel finally get a foothold and hauled himself out of the firepit. He collapsed on the ground a few feet away from the fire, Thankfully he was a fire type and got out quickly, the only real damage he sustained was a burn on his paws.

Nicolai walked up to Azazel and sat in front of him. "You ready to answer my questions?"

 **"Fine,"** Azazel said sourly.

"Good. Now my first question is; Yesterday, you said that you were an entity from another world. What did you mean by that?" Nicolai asked

" **What do you think dipshit? It means I came from another world."** Azazel spat.

"You know what I meant. Answer me correctly or I'll throw you back in." Nicolai stated putting a paw on Azazels shoulder.

 **"No need to do that Sparky, I'm going to answer you, Whether I want to or not. What I meant is that I came from another... "Universe," I think he called it,"** Azazel answered

"He? Who said it was another universe?" Nicolai asked

 **"The giant Llama guy, I think he said his name was Arceus,"** Azazel said trying to get up, only to whine and lay back down due to his paws being burnt.

"Arceus?! You talked to Arceus?" Amber said suprised.

 **"I'm pretty sure I did, I wasn't controlling Crane at the time so I don't know everything he said."**

"Okay Azazel, One last question. How many secrets is Crane hiding from us?" Nicolai asked

 **"I can't even begin to count all of the secrets he has Sparky. He has even been able to hide a few from me somehow."** Azazel laughed

"Why are you calling me Sparky? That is not my name." Nicolai said becoming visibly annoyed.

" **To get you to hurry up, I know how to annoy people easily. And I can't control Crane forever ya know, and I would like to ask the Blue over there a question before Crane takes back over."** Azazel said nodding over to Amber

"Ok, Just ask your question already, I want you out of here as soon as possible," Amber said sighing.

 **"Good. Now my question is; What are you going to do when Crane leaves?"**

"Crane is going to leave?" Amber asked urgently.

 **"Yes. After Crane and I do some things for Arceus, He has agreed to send us home.** " Azazel said.

"No. Crane isn't going to leave, I won't let him." Amber said defensively.

 **"Things don't always turn out the way you want, Blue. He will leave and you will be alone, Forever."** Azazel said, his smile starting to slowly creep upon his face once more.

"Then I... I will... I will convince Arceus to let him stay." Amber stuttered.

 **"You can try Amber, but the one you need to convince is not Arceus, it's Crane,"** Azazel said.

"I'll find a way to convince him to stay!" Amber shouted.

 **"Oh, really? How?"** Azazel taunted.

"I'll...I'm ...I-I don't know, But I will find a way," Amber said.

 **"There ain't anything you can do that will make him stay. You will be alone, Scared and hopeless for the rest of your life."** Azazel said sneering.

"No... I won't let him." Amber said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Alright, asshole. Times up, You had your fun." Nicolai said angrily.

 **"Alright, Sparky. Next time I must ask you to not throw me in a fire."** Azazel said.

"No Promises." Nicolai leered.

Azazel closed his eyes and laid in silence for a few moments before going completely limp. After another thirty seconds, his eyes slowly opened as he yawned.

* * *

Cranes **Pov (1st)**

* * *

"Crane?" Someone said poking me, I slowly opened my eyes to see Nicolai standing over me.

"Hey, Nick. What happened?" I asked yawning.

"I invited your buddy to talk. It was...Informative," Nicolai said coldly.

"Oh... I'm guessing you know why I'm here then." I said trying to stand up only for a searing pain to force its way from my paws.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I asked as I laid back down to avoid touching anything with my paws.

"We might of... Thrown you, or 'Azazel'... into the fire." Nicolai said smiling.

"Why?!" I yelled

"He was being a Dick," Nicolai said turning his head away.

"Crane," Amber said, Making me turn my attention to her. It looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong? The hell did he say?" I asked worried why she was almost in tears.

"How long were you going to wait until you tell us that you're going home after you are done doing some tasks?" Amber said sadly.

"I... I'm sorry Amber. I wanted to tell you, but...I didn't know how you would react." I said solemnly.

"Asshole!" Amber screamed sprinting into the nearby cave they had picked out.

"Amber wait! please!" I yelled trying to stand on up, only to collapse back onto the ground after a few painful steps.

I was slowly rising back up onto my paws again until I felt a paw being placed upon my head.

"Sorry Crane, but after what I've learned today, I can't allow you to be near Amber anymore. No hard feelings. Goodbye." Nicolai said before he released a powerful electric shock, Making my body to shake and spasm uncontrollably as my vision started to blur and eventually go black.

* * *

 **Pov, 3rd (Following Amber)**

* * *

Nicolai walked into the small damp cave and looked to the side to see Amber laying on the ground sobbing.

"Hey, Sis, how you feeling?" Nicolai said sitting down next to her.

"Where have you been for the past two hours?" Amber said wiping the tears from her face.

"I decided to take a walk around the area to make sure no humans were near us."

"Where is Crane?" Amber asked.

"He decided to sleep outside, he should be gathering some materials for his bedding now," Nicolai said happily walking over to the middle of the cave and laying on the cool floor.

"Nick, how is Crane gathering materials if he can barely stand?" Amber asked.

"Rawst berries. I crushed some up and put it on his paws. he should still be in a little bit of pain, but not as much as before." He explained.

"Oh, Okay," Amber said as she laid her head back down on the floor and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **7 hours later**

* * *

"Oi, get up," Nicolai said poking Ambers' head.

Amber whined in protest, While Nicolai just continued poking her.

"Fine, I'm getting up, just stop poking me," Amber said batting away Nicolai's paw.

"Well, hurry up, we need to get moving," Nicolai said walking over to the entrance.

"Okay, I'm going to wake up Crane!" Amber said Excitedly, getting up and sprinting to the entrance of the cave.

"Yea... About that." Nicolai said sheepishly, stepping in front of the entry.

"Nicolai... Why are you blocking me?" Amber asked.

"Crane... Decided it was best if he went alone. He wants us to go back to the Cave and wait for him." Nicolai answered.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"He said it was too dangerous and that he didn't want you to get hurt," Nicolai stated.

"Is... Is he already gone?" Amber asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes, he left this morning," Nicolai said solemnly.

"Fucking liar! You may be good at coming up with excuses, But I've lived with you for my entire life and I can tell when you lie. Now, where is he?" Amber screamed.

"Amber, You don't get it. I-" Before Nicolai could finish, Amber interrupted him.

"Nick. Where. Is. Crane?" Amber growled.

"Amber, I'm sorry, I had to do it." Nicolai reasoned.

"Wait. You 'had to do it'? What did you do to Crane?" Amber asked worriedly.

"Amber. Nothing, I didn't do-"

"Stop Lying! I can see right through it! What did you do to Crane?!" Amber screamed.

"Nothing! I didn't do Anything to him!" Nicolai yelled back.

"Then let me go after him!" Amber shouted.

"No! you can't!" Nicolai screamed.

"Why?" Amber asked pushing Nicolai, Which didn't move him a bit.

"Because I said so!" Nicolai shouted angrily.

"That's not a good reason! Let me through!" Amber yelled, putting her front paws on Nicolai's shoulders and using her back two paws to push.

"I. Said. No!" Nicolai Roared, shoving Amber. Amber, who had her front paws on Nicolais shoulders, stood upright on her back paws for a few seconds before losing balance and falling backward, smashing the back of her head against the cave wall and falling to the ground motionless.

"No no no no no," Nicolai repeated, quickly running up to Amber's motionless body.

"I'm an idiot. Why? why did I do that? Why am I such an Idiot?" Nicolai whispered to himself.

Nicolai stood over Amber for a moment before realizing that he needed to do something to fix what he did, But instead, He felt a warm liquid run down his back.  
Nicolai felt the back of his head, coating his paw in the warm liquid before pulling his paw in front of his face to look at whatever it was. Nicolai looked at his paw, Which was coated in a red fluid. Soon after he realized it was blood he began to feel a searing pain on the back of his neck, After that he quickly collapsed, with a pool of his blood slowly growing larger. After a few approaching footsteps, Crane came into his view, holding to be what seemed to be a sharp rock covered in blood in his maw.

"Do you really think you could off me that easily?" Crane asked spitting the rock out of his mouth.

"Azazel. Don't you dare. touch her." Nicolai grunted.

"No. I'm not Azazel. You do know he isn't to only person willing to kill people right?" Crane said smugly.

"What did you do to me?" Nicolai asked, losing consciousness.

"I cut the back of your neck, not too deep though. After you fall unconscious, I'll make sure you don't die from blood loss. After that, I'm going to drag Y'all back to your old clan and fix both of you up properly. Then, I'm going to go on my journey and bring anyone that wants to go with, excluding you of course." Crane stated.

"And how do you know I won't bleed out now?" Nicolai asked

"Nick. I was trained to kill people, I know when someone is or isn't going to die." Crane said smiling.

After Nicolai faded into unconsciousness, Crane sighed and checked Amber to make sure she didn't have any permanent damage, then moved on to Nicolai, Closing the wound with some leafs

"Welp. This is gonna suck." Crane said to himself, Heaving Nicolai and Amber onto his back and walking out of their makeshift dwelling.


	7. Chapter 7: Familiar faces

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

As Nicolai slowly regained consciousness, he found out that he was on a makeshift stretcher that was being pulled by Crane. Crane was pulling the makeshift stretcher by a vine that he had tied around his waist. Crane at the moment was talking to Amber, completely oblivious that Nicolai had woken up. Nicolai decided to lay in silence and listen in on what they were talking about before making it known that he was awake.

"So... He really did try and kill you?" Amber asked

"Yes, but it's not like he's the first person to try," Crane answered nonchalantly.

"What has gotten into him? He's never done anything to hurt me or someone else before." Amber said Worriedly.

"People change Amber, you have to remember that. But it does worry me, he seems like a nice guy." Crane said

"How long till we get there? It's getting pretty late." Amber asked, trying to change the subject.

"We are about a kilometer away," I replied.

"I said how long. Not how far." Amber said rolling her eyes.

"Okay... We are walking slower than normal because I have to lug around Nick... So about twenty to twenty-five minutes." I clarified.

"Hey... since Nicks knocked out, I want to show you something. Just drop him off here and follow me." Amber stated happily.

"Okay?" Crane said slightly confused. Crane untied the vine from his waist and covered Nicolai with some foliage to hide him from any passerby.  
As soon as Crane followed Amber through some bushes and out of sight, Nicolai shot up and quietly followed them. He made sure to be a close enough to hear what they were doing or saying, but far enough to stay out of their sight. Unbeknownst to him, Crane already knew he was awake the moment he untied the vine from his waist.

* * *

 **P.O.V: 1st (Amber)**

* * *

As soon as Crane and I reached a small forest clearing, Crane stopped and leaned towards me.

"Nick is following us, do you think we can outrun him?" He whispered.

"Haven't tried, Don't know if we can outsmart him either. Got any ideas?" I whispered back.

"Yea... I got one. Follow me very closely." Crane said smiling.

"Okay..." I said uneasily, not knowing what Crane was going to do.

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two"

"Three!" Crane sprinted to the side. I tried to follow him as close as I could, But it wasn't easy, mostly because we were Zigzagging around in random directions.  
Crane skidded to a halt and laid flat on his belly, instructing me to do the same. After a minute or two of silence, Crane stood back up as I turned to him.

"We lost him, that was fun, we should do it again," I said joyfully.

"How... Can you... Be so happy?" Crane wheezed out, trying not to fall over from overexertion.

"I used to love things that would get the adrenaline pumping, guess I still kind of like it," I answered, Calming down.

"Okay... Where did you want to go?" Crane asked.

"Oh! Follow me, it's just over here." I said walking through the foliage with Crane right behind me.

"So... Were are we going?" Crane asked.

"We are going to an old safehouse that I used as a hideout when I wanted to be alone," I said.

We neared a small opening in the foliage which held a small stone arch, hidden be moss and vines.

"Why are you bringing me to it if you use it to be alone?" Crane asked.

"Because I want to grab something... and I don't mind being alone with you for a while," I said brushing up against Crane, who went completely still.

"I think I should stay out here and guard the entrance, you go grab whatever you need," Crane said waving his paw for me to hurry.

"Crane come on, I want to show you something," I said Rolling my eyes and pushing through the moss and vines into my small one-room hideout, which was completely dark, but surprisingly dry for a cave somewhat close to Ilex pond.

Crane slowly entered the room and looked around, which was no use, seeing how it was almost pitch black.

"Could you use a fire-type move to light up the fireplace in here?" I asked.

"Ummm..." Crane said sheepishly.

"Crane... You do know a fire-type move don't you?" I questioned.

"Ummm... possibly?" Crane answered.

"What do you mean possibly?" I asked confused.

"I don't know how to use a move," Crane said.

"Are... You serious?" I said dumbfounded.

"Yes," Crane said.

"Okay... So, what you need to do is think about what you want to do." I started explaining.

"What do I want to do?" Crane asked.

"Just... Ugggg" I groaned, putting my head in my paws.

"How about this?" Crane said pulling a glowing crystal from his tail.

 _'I need to ask how he had that in his tail later.'_ I thought to myself.

"It'll do," I said grabbing it from him and placing it inside the fireplace. I inhaled and Readied myself, gathering the natural energy produced in my body and focusing it into a single bolt of electricity, aimed directly at the glowing shard in the fireplace.

 **{Amber used Thunder Bolt} [It was super effective!]**

The crystal exploded in flames, igniting the wood under it. The room was bathed in light, revealing a slab of rock with some dried grass and hay which was the bed, a flat stone table and a firepit for cooking as well as a treasure chest-like box.

"There we are," I said walking over to the box and opening it. Inside were arranged stones, a broken pokéball, photo of me and my family, a small shiny red crystal, and a satchel. I grabbed the sachel and put the photo inside it, then grabbed the crystal in my maw and brung it over to Crane, who was sitting near the table.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked putting the small crystal in front of him.

"No. Should I?" Crane asked looking at the crystal.

"Yes, you should... It's called a Firestone and when you touch it causes you to evolve." I said

"Okay?" Crane said confused.

"I'm bringing it with us," I said.

"Okay..." Crane said even more confused than before.

"Crane, You don't know what you evolve into?" I asked.

"No, I don't," Crane answered.

"Well... You really are an idiot." I said laughing.

Nicolai suddenly burst through the hideout entrance and skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Why the hell did I hear an explosion?!" Nicolai yelled.

"Because Crane doesn't know how to use any moves, so I blew up a glowing crystal," I said happily

"Crane doesn't know how to use moves?" Nicolai asked turning to Crane.

"Nope." I giggled.

Nicolai burst out in laughter as Crane just awkwardly looked at the floor.

"Hey, It's not my fault." Crane said timidly.

"Ha! You're never going to live that down, Let's get moving to the cave." Nicolai said laughing.

"Yea, let's head out already," Crane said trying to divert the attention away from him.

"Yea, let's get going, I want to get there before it goes completely dark," I said hoping to the entrance.

Nicolai nodded and followed me, while Crane jogged up next to me. We walked in silence for a while before finally reaching a semi-large cave opening leading to the old clan.

"Ready to meet Keil again Crane?" I teased Crane.

"Uggg, thanks for reminding me" Crane grunted.

"You're welcome!" I said happily.

Crane rolled his eyes and started walking forward through the cave entrance.

* * *

 **P.O.V 3rd (Crane)**

* * *

The inside of the cave looked almost the same as they left it, The only difference is that there was a black and red fox-like Pokémon talking to Keil.  
Keil tuned to look at the group that just arrived, but as soon as his eyes met Cranes, he seemed to back down from the conversation he was having with the Fox Pokémon and slink away to a different room. The small Fox-like Pokémon walked up to the group happily.

"Hey! You guys were previous members of this clan right?" The Pokemon asked.

"Yes, but we came back due to some injuries, I'm going to inform Crystal that we are here," Nicolai said walking past the new Pokémon.

"Oi, Tell Crystal that I'm leaving soon to go look for someone!" The pokémon said to Nicolai, who nodded in confirmation.

"Who are you looking for?" Amber asked.

"Oh! excuse my manners. I forgot to introduce myself" The Pokémon apologized.

"It's fine," Crane said.

"My name is Mike. Mike Smith. I'm looking for a friend that goes by the name of Crane Orso." Mike said.

"Wha- I-I'm Crane," Crane said in disbelief.

"Really? I expected more of you than this." Mike joked.

"Wait. That is Mike? I thought you said Mike died!" Amber asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea... We both died, didn't we?" Mike said.

"Wait, Crane, you died too?" Amber asked confused.

"It's a long story, I'd rather not get into it now," Crane said.

"Come on Crane, just tell me," Amber said pushing me annoyingly.

"Damn Crane, I got separated from you for two days and you already got yourself a girl." Mike joked.

"Well, at least I didn't try to run between cover while taking enemy fire," Crane said, making Amber even more curious at what Crane was hiding from them..

"Watch out Crane, you keep talking like that your ego is going to crush us." Mike smiled.

"Why hello again Crane and Amber!" Crystal yelled skipping into the main room with Nicolai.

"Hello Crystal," Amber replied.

"Oh! I believe Keil has something to say to you both." Crystal said turning to a room and entering it, then coming out with Keil following her.

"Keil." Crystal urged.

"I can do it myself, Crystal. I'm not a child." Keil spat.

"Just do it then." Crystal said sweetly.

"Look. Crane, Amber. I wanted to say sorry for my actions." Keil apologized.

"Eh. Don't worry about it." Crane said waving a paw.

"You forgive me? Already?" Keil said suprised.

"Yea, I try not to hold a grudge," Crane replied.

"You never change, do you? I bet if a Nazi said sorry you'd forgive 'em." Mike stated.

"Oi, that's different!" Crane yelled trying to defend himself.

"Yea? what else did you forgive them for?" Mike asked

"I forgave Amber for throwing me in a fire... And I forgave Nick for trying to kill me" Crane said sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Mike, asked.

"Yup," Crane replied.

"Dear Arceus, are you two always like this together?" Nicolai groaned.

"I feel sorry for you Nick. I wouldn't be able to handle traveling with Crane" Keil told Nicolai.

"That's something I want to talk about... Crane, Amber, I stay here." Nicolai said.

Amber was shocked by Nicolai's words while Crane just nodded happily.

"Wait. Y'all are leaving?" Mike asked.

"Yup, we have to do some adventuring," Crane replied.

"I'm guessing you want to go with them and not stay here?" Crystal stated.

"Pffff. Of course, I'm going with Crane, he needs someone to get his ass out of trouble." Mike laughed

"Quite a vulgar one, aren't you?" Crystal stated.

"Yup!" Mike said joyfully.

"When we going?" Mike asked.

Crane looked around to see everyone was waiting for him to answer.

"why are you looking at me?" Crane asked

"Because you're the leader of the group," Amber stated.

"Said who?!" Crane asked.

"I just thought it was kind of obvious now that Nicolai isn't coming with," Amber said.

"Well then... I guess we can leave tomorrow, so for now, let's sleep." Crane said yawning.

"Roger that... Where do I sleep?" Mike asked.

"Hmm... We don't have enough beds for everyone, so one of you will have to sleep together or in the main room." Crystal stated.

"I'll sleep in the main room," Nicolai said.

"Okay... good night." Crystal said yawning after a few moments everyone separated and walked into their respective rooms to sleep.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

 **POV; 1st (Nicolai)**

* * *

"Oi, Crane. Get up, I want to talk to you." I said, poking Crane on his foreleg. Crane slowly opened his eyes and upon seeing me, sighed heavily.

"Is it already morning?" Crane asked as he yawned.

"No," I answered.

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?" Crane grumbled irritably.

"I... Just wanted to ask you for a favor before you left," I stated sheepishly.

"And why couldn't you wait till morning to tell me?" Crane asked.

"Because my request is more... Personal. You are the only person that I want to know about it," I stated, sitting down.

Crane raised an eyebrow looked at me questioningly.

"When Y'all are all done with your adventuring, you are coming back to the cave right?" I asked.

"Yea why?" Crane stated.

"Well when you do get back, I won't be there. I need you to explain to Amber that... I'm never coming back." I said solemnly.

"Why would you leave?" Crane asked.

"Y'all are going on your adventures. I think it's about time I went out into the world. Two years after Amber hatched, our parents left and I was forced to take care of Amber. I've been aching to go on an adventure, but I've always had something more important that I needed to protect."

"And you would do that to your little sister?" Crane asked, getting up and stretching.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Leave her," Crane said, yawning again and then sitting.

"I-I don't want to leave her, but I want to get out there and find someone to love. I want the kind of relationship you and Amber have." I spoke. I actually began to tear up at the thought of having to leave Amber.

Crane sighed and stood up,  
"Look... If you want to come with us... You can, But if you find someone along the way then don't be afraid to follow them instead. I promise you that I will protect Amber with my life."

"I... I can go with Y'all? Even after what I did?" I asked.

"Look, as long as you don't do it again I'm completely fine with you coming along, can't say the same about Azazel though" Crane stated.

"T-Thank you man," I said, doing a pokémon equivalent of a hug.

"Another rule; never hug me again," Crane stated shoving me away.

"Roger that, Night," I said, heading out of Crane's room.

As soon as I got to my room, I hopped onto my makeshift bed and slowly drifted to sleep. The excitement from finally going out on an adventure trying to keep me awake. Then the disappointment of basicly begging to Crane like a child quickly stifled any lingering excitement. I smiled as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness, joyfully waiting to start a new grand adventure that will lead to something, or someone special.


	8. Chapter 8: After much delay

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **As of now, I have started focusing on more of my personal life (mostly to get my shit together and be a responsible member of society). That means the update schedule will be more inconsistent than usual.  
Sorry for the long wait and any long waits in the future!**

* * *

"Craaaane... wake your lazy ass up." Someone stated, pulling me out of my slumber. I slowly wrenched open my eyes to see a black and red fox with a large tuft of fur on top of its head.

"Why are you waking me up?" I demanded, sighing.

"Cause you said we would leave today, so I want to leave now." The Zorua babbled, skipping around the room, knocking multiple things over... We had planned to leave two weeks ago, but due to an injury that I _might_ have caused, we had to stay longer than I thought.

"Mike... please leave my room. We can leave today, but I want to wake up first." I stated. Mike nodded quickly and bolted out of the room.

I sighed and looked around my room, my room was simple and only housed a bed and a desk with a mirror on it. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my reflection, it was the same as it's been for the past two and a half weeks. Orange with black stripes and a tuft of white hair on my chest and head. After about a week and a half, I actually consider this "Normal", I can't decide if that's a bad or good thing.

I sighed and exited my room and walking into a hallway. I walked down to the hallway, passing multiple rooms. After the short walk down the hallway, I reached the main living room where everyone was waiting. Nicolai was tending to a small fire in the corner of the room, Amber was sprawled out upside-down in the middle of the room with a bored expression on her face.

Crystal was sitting at the entrance of the hallway, waiting for me. Mike, on the other hand, was acting like a child and running around the room knocking things down.

"Your friend is completely unbearable." Crystal hissed as I walked out from the hallway.

"You've said that thousands of times already," I stated.

"And not once was I wrong." Crystal stated, staring at Mike who continued to run around.

She wasn't necessarily wrong, Mike is... different. He actually was an introvert that hung at the back of the squad, but whenever he is excited, he turns into an unbearable idiot. Even though he can be idiotic at times, he is an amazing medic. We actually would have been delayed for two more weeks if Mike hadn't of been here to help Nicolai. Turns out, not being able to use my hands hindered my ability to precisely incapacitate someone via sharp rock.

"Finally!" Amber yelled, jumping to her feet after seeing me. Ambers yelling snapped me out of my thoughts and back to what was going on in front of me.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Nicolai spoke, turning to me.

"Woo! Let's fuckin go!" Mike yelled excitedly.

"Yes, Yes. All of you are giddy to leave, Just give me a moment. I want to make sure everyone knows what the plan is." I insisted, walking over to Amber.

"We all know the plan, let's go. I still can't believe you're letting Nick go with us though." Mike said hopping up in front of me.

"Yea, I know, but I am the leader of the group and I said he is coming with," I grinned.

"So what is the chain of command?" Mike asked.

"What? Oh, the chain of command... haven't thought about that." I mumbled, frowning.

"Yea, I've been wondering about that too," Amber stated.

"Okay... Since you guys made me the Alpha for some reason, I will make decisions, manage the group, and be the first lookout when we sleep... I will assign navigator and second lookout when we sleep to Nicolai. Amber, you can be the third lookout... Mike you are obviously going to be the medic and last lookout," I stated, everyone, nodded then went about what they were doing, except Amber who just sat beside me.

"They... actually listened to you without arguing," Amber mused, amazed.

"I guess so, but they probably aren't arguing because it would take longer to leave if they did." I reasoned.

"No... I think that you made the right calls when choosing our jobs. You are just getting better at leading, " Amber stated happily.

"Yea right. I still don't think I should be Alpha." I said, sighing.

"Come on, you have us to help you!" Amber replied, trying to reassure me.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"A little bit of both," Amber claimed.

"Do we have everything ready Nick?" I asked.

"Yup," Nicolai answered.

"Okay. Then let us get on our way," I announced.

"How about we say goodbye to Crystal first?" Nicolai asserted.

"Yes I think you should say goodbye, I gave you a place to live after all." Crystal stated.

"Sorry Crystal... Thank you for letting us stay in the cave while Nick recovered. And now that he has recovered, we must go, I thank you again for letting us stay," I replied.

"You're welcome, Crane. I hope to see you all later on in good health and I wish you good fortune on your adventures." Crystal smiled.

"Now get Mike the hell out of my home before he breaks anything else." Crystal growled seconds after hearing a crash from behind her.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Mike! Let's go!" I yelled, getting Mike's attention.

Mike bolted out of the cave seconds after I got his attention. I followed right after him at a much more reasonable pace, with Amber and Nicolai behind me.

"Nick! You're the navigator, lead us to Goldenrod city please." I requested.

"Yup," Nicolai Accepted, walking to the front of our little pack.

After a few minutes walking in a straight line, Mike calmed down and slowed to the back of our group.  
The part of the forest we are in isn't the most glamorous of sights, and even though we were in a denser part of the forest we were walking a small path that I assumed other pokémon used. The bushes and thorns at our sides would occasionally get caught in my tail, which was extremely frustrating. Though Amber seemed to think it was funny.

"Stop laughing at me," I growled, Angrily pulling another stick out of my tail.

"I'm not laughing at you. I think we should change the subject... How good have you gotten at using moves?" Amber questioned.

"Decent. I've learned Flame charge, Protect, Takedown, and Iron Tail." I answered.

"Most people can only use four moves. So you're getting more used to living here." Amber Grinned.

"I guess so," I stated.

"What happened to Mike?" Nicolai asked, slowing down to walk beside us.

"Hmmm? Oh, Mike weird about walking next to people. He got alot of shit for it during Basic training." I explained.

"You're talking about this 'basic training' What is basic training?" Amber questioned

"Oh, it is a place Mike and I went to train and ready ourselves for the war," I answered.

"You were in the War?! How come you've never told us?" Amber blurted dumbfounded.

"Oh... I forgot that I came from another world and you don't know about the War." I laughed sheepishly.

"Of course we know about The Great War! I just want to know how you were in it, and if you were how are you so young!" Amber yelled, catching the attention of a few Pokémon in the area.

"No, I was going to fight in World War two, not World War One," Crane explained.

"Did I hear one of you fought in the War?" Someone said from behind us, making everyone in our pack jump. I looked back to see a young Shinx, staring at us.

"Yes. The Zorua and I both fought in a war, but I don't think-" I was explaining, but I was cut off by an old looking Luxray.

"Sam. What did I tell you about running off?" The Luxray growled at the Shinx.

"B-but dad they said that they fought in the War, like you did!" The Shinx exclaimed. The Luxray immediately turned his attention to us and marched up to us.

"You are too young to have fought in the War... What Division did you fight in? " The Luxray questioned.

"Both of us were in the 101st Airborne Divison," I answered nervously, I mean, he wasn't threatening us, but he was extremely intimidating.

"Never heard of it. What did you do?" The Luxray asked.

"We were paratroopers. We dropped behind enemy lines and weakened their defenses so that the Landing troops could take the beaches easier." Mike said, answering for me.

"What beach were you dropped at?" The Luxray asked.

"We were dropped at Normandy," I answered quickly.

"While I have no idea where 'Normandy' is... You are sure as hell not from the War. I was the commander of the only Paratrooper squad in existence... I am going to have to show you what happens to Mon' who use Stolen valor to get what they want." The Luxray growled, electricity snapping out of his fur.

"Shit!" Mike yelled, jumping to the side, just barely avoiding a stream of lightning.

Nicolai jumped up quickly to protect Amber from a bolt of electricity, Nicolai absorbing the energy harmlessly. Attempting to use Flame Charge, I ran towards the Luxray as fast as I could. The fire started gathering around me as I got closer and closer to the Luxray, I could feel the energy of the move swelling up inside me as I neared my target. I hit the Luxray with all the force I could, but I simply bounced off of him. The only damage that was apparent was that his fur where I hit him was slightly burnt.

"Ha! You say you fought in the war, but you can't even put substantial force into a simple Flame Charge!" The Luxray laughed, snapping a bolt of electricity at Nicolai with a flick of his tail. The bolt of energy collided with Nicolai and exploded, sending him into a tree.

"Oi Luxray! What's the reason you joined the war?" Mike yelled, somewhere behind the Luxray.

"Not the time Mike. I need some help here!" I yelled, looking over to Amber, who was busy helping Nicolai.

"Shut up Growlithe. I joined because I wanted to protect my family from the enemy!" The Luxray answered.

"Well, you're doing quite a shit job at it right now," Mike exclaimed.

The Luxray swiveled around to see Mike holding the young Shinx to the ground, his claws glowing with dark energy. The Shinx was Blissfully unaware of the danger he was in, seeming to think that Mike was playing. The Luxray lowered himself as a large amount of electricity began coursing through his fur.

"Now... What is the first rule of warfare?" Mike asked seriously, inching his claws closer to the Shinx's chest every time the Luxray tried to move closer.

"Win," The Luxray growled.

"Exactly. But, in war... does anyone really win?" Mike asked. At this point, I realized what Mike was doing and joined in the conversation.

"In war, there is very rarely a true winner. Both sides lose people, both sides suffer defeats." I answered for the Luxray.

The Luxray seemed to be surprised at my answer and loosened his stance slightly.

"What kind of technology wins wars?" The Luxray asked.

"Technology doesn't win wars, People do," I answered. The Luxray nodded and asked another question.

"What simple machine magnifies effort when the handle of this corkscrew is pulled up?"

"A lever," I answered.

"Which element is necessary for the formation of rust?" The Luxray asked.

"Oxygen," I answered, thoroughly confused at why the Luxray was asking me random questions.

"What is the process called when a solid transitions directly to a gas without becoming a liquid?"

"Sublimation... Why are you asking random questions?" I asked

"To distract you, idiots." The Luxray said, laughing.

"What?" Mike asked, right before a bolt of lightning slammed into his side. Throwing him away from the Shinx and knocking him out cold.

"I was just going to beat you up for Stolen Valor... But now that you threatened to kill my kit... Well, I think we all know what I'm going to do." The Luxray stated seriously. The Luxray turned back towards me and started walking at me, The energy coursing through his fur Popping and fizzling. I was completely frozen in one spot unable to react out of fear. The Luxray came face to face with me and raised one of his relatively massive paws. Energy started flowing to his paws as he drew his claws. The snapping and popping of the energy became more and more violent until it resembled gunfire, at that point, I was fearful for my life. The fear for my life and the gunfire-like sound of the energy started forcing flashes of me falling to the ground from 800 feet, mixed with flashes from when Mike and I tried to fight off Nazi's, only to fail and try and take out as many as we could with us via grenade. The smell of gunpowder filled my senses as my eyes started to water. At that point, not that I was paying any attention due to my own problems, The Luxray stopped charging up his paw and actually released the energy.

"Shit." The Luxray exclaimed.

"Daddy, why is the Growlithe crying? You said you weren't going to hurt noMon anymore," The young Shinx asked, skipping up to the Luxray.

"Sam, go home, Immediately. Tell your mom we are having some company over for lunch." The Luxray ordered to the child.

"Really?! Yaaay! New friends!" The Shinx yelled, sprinting off.

The Luxray walked over to Mike and picked him up in his maw and dropped him in front of Nicolai, who was now recovered from the bolt of energy except for a small limp.

"Are any of you hungry?" The Luxray asked, smiling.

"What?! Are you serious?! You just beat the shit out of us and now you're asking if were hungry?!" Nicolai yelled.

"Well... It seems that I have made a small mistake in thinking your friends were not involved with a war... I _might_ have overlooked the fact that there could have been a war in a different region and I just didn't know about it." The Luxray stated sheepishly.

"He came from a place _very_ far from here," Amber stated.

"Ah... I would like to extend my greatest apologies to you, would you like to come to eat?" The Luxray asked.

"No," Amber stated forcefully.

"Ah, well it doesn't seem like you have a choice unless you know how to calm a PTSD episode." The Luxray stated, looking over to me, which I was curled into a ball at this point weeping.


	9. Chapter 9: New friends

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Reviews:{} is the questions/reviews, [] is the answers.**

 **{Hybrid of Fate: Is St finally blocked.}**

 **[Sorry, but I don't block people]**

* * *

The Luxray picked up Crane and put him on his back telling Crane's pack to follow him, they had no choice but to follow, as Crane was already with him. The group came upon a small hovel in where the Luxray ushered them in. Inside was nicely lit with lightbulbs stolen from a nearby village and kept on by a battery, which was regularly charged by the Luxray. There was a table at the center, with a small cooking fire at the side and one bedroom at the back.

"What did you do this time?" A Houndoom asked, emerging from the bedroom.

"Well, ya see..." The Luxray stated, nodding his head to Crane, Who had calmed down slightly and stopped crying. Crane was still curled up in a ball and obvious evidence of him recently crying though.

"For fuck's sake, you overgrown feline! What in the distortion world is wrong with you? This is the fifth time you've brought someone to this house in the same shape!" The Hundoom roared, making the Luxray back up, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I thought they were trying to fake like they were in the war... Turns out, I forgot wars that could be happening on other continents." The Luxray stated.

"Well, Sam. Looks like you can sleep in daddy's side of the bed tonight." The Houndoom stated, tuning to the Shinx.

"Really?!" The Shinx yelled happily, jumping around in a circle.

"Yup, cause guess whos sleeping outside tonight?" The Houndoom growled, turning to the Luxray.

The Luxray nodded and looked at the floor sadly. When the Luxray finally realized that Crane was still on his back, he grabbed him and put him on the floor next to Mike.

"Well, the good thing is, it looks like your friend here is through the bulk of his episode. Which one of you is the boss of your group?" The Houndoom asked, looking over to Nicolai.

"Oh, I'm not the Boss... Crane is." Nicolai stated.

"Oh, you look the oldest, so I thought you were the boss. I'm guessing you're Crane then?" The Houndoom asked, looking to Mike.

"Ummm. No, he is." Mike stated, nodding to Crane.

"It is not advisable to have a mentally unstable Mon' as the boss of a group." The Houndoom said.

"That's what I told them," Crane mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Hmmm, I may have jumped to a conclusion. Are you a pack or a group?" The Houndoom questioned. After nobody answered, Nicolai sighed and stepped up in front of the Houndoom.

"We are a pack. Though I assume they don't know what the difference is." Nicolai answered.

"Ahhhh. Okay, then Crane WAS a good choice. People who've fought in a war make much better Alphas of a pack than they do Boss of a group." The Houndoom explained.

"What is the difference between an Alpha and a Boss?" Amber asked, confused.

"A boss sits back and tells others what to do, while an Alpha leads the pack and usually does the most work." The Houndoom stated.

"But, enough about that, I'm sure all of you are hungry." The Houndoom stated, urging them to sit at the table and eat some of the berries they had laid out.

Crane picked himself up and slowly moved over to the table, sitting down next to it. The rest of the pack followed him, also sitting at the table.

"I think we got off on the wrong paw... My name is Asger, what is yours?" The Luxray asked, extending a paw in a pseudo handshake gesture.

"Crane," Crane answered, extending his paw as well.

"You already seem to be getting better. That is a good sign." Asger stated, smiling.

Crane nodded and grabbed one of the berries in front of him.

"So what war did ya fight in?" The Shinx asked.

"World war two," Mike answered.

"World war two, what did y'all fight over?" Nicolai asked, now interested in the topic.

"We fought people called Natzis. They were trying to exterminate Jewish people and take over the world." Crane answered.

"Sounds like your usual group of baddies like team rocket, or magma." The Shinx stated.

"Last I heard they killed fifteen million people already," Crane stated. Everyone in the room fell silent.

"We were sent to soften the defenses on Normandy, so the invasion force could break through. We would be dropping behind enemy lines with virtually no backup until daybreak." Crane continued, as everyone except Mike looked at him in shock.

"It was a suicide mission. There was a two-thirds chance we would die before the assault even began." Mike stated.

"So, what was the outcome? Did your side win?" The Shinx asked.

"We... don't know," Crane answered, finishing an Oran berry.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The Houndoom asked.

Crane thought about the answer for a second, deciding to lie.

"Our plane was shot out of the air, landing in the ocean. We woke up on this continent a month ago." Crane answered, Nicolai and Amber seemed to be disappointed with this answer, but stayed silent nonetheless.

"I see... Well, How do you think you are going to get back?" Asger asked.

"I don't think I will. I want to stay here, away from the war," Crane stated.

"Why?" Asger questioned.

"Amber has pretty much been my best friend through this... She persuaded me to stay," Crane admitted.

"Ah, I see," Asger stated, Finishing his food. Soon after, Everyone was finished with their food.

"While I would love to stay, we have some traveling to do," Nicolai stated, urging us to leave.

"Okay, well, good luck on your travels!" The Hundoom stated happily.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Crane stated, getting up and heading out of the home with his pack behind him. Nicolai walked up to the front of the pack again to make sure they went the right way and Mike lingered in the back, as he usually did.

"So... What really happened?" Amber asked, walking up next to Crane.

"I told you," Crane answered.

"It was obvious you were lying. What really happened?" Amber insisted.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" Crane sighed.

"Yup," Amber affirmed.

"I told you that I came from a different world... I just didn't tell you how I got here." Crane Began

"We were almost at our drop point in Normandy when our plane was hit, we were forced to jump early. I dropped straight into enemy fire, I somehow survived, only being knocked out for a brief time. Mike found me and started dragging me to a safe location, when I woke up he gave me my weapon and we started heading to what I assumed was a rallying point. Instead, we were ambushed by Nazi forces. There were too many for us to take on and as they approached to try and take us out, we took an explosive and...tried to take as many of them as we could with us." Crane divulged, almost tripping on a stick because he was lost in thought.

"How did you survive?" Nicolai asked, butting into the conversation.

"We... Didn't," Crane answered, earning confused and concerned looks from the two.

"That's how I met Arceus," Crane stated, becoming more distant as he thought about it.

"Oh..." Amber said, going silent.

For a few hours of walking, everyone was only sound was the whistling of the wind and the crunching of sticks and leaves under their paws.

The scenery changed quickly as they moved forward, The dense forest ending abruptly to give way to a path. The pack stayed behind some bushes, not wanting to give away their location to any trainers.

"Did it really take that long just to get to the path?" Amber whined.

"No, we were heading parallel to the path we took before. I just wanted to see how close we are." Nicolai explained, sticking his head through a bush to see what was on the path.

"We are a little way farther than where we stopped before," Nicolai said, backing out of the bush and back into the safety of the forest.

"Can we stop here? My paws hurt," Mike whined, sitting down.

"We can take a small break, but I don't think we should stay." Crane chimed in.

"Finally," Amber sighed flopping down on the grass. Nicolai nodded and laid down calmly.

"Why can't we sleep?" Mike asked, laying down.

"Last time we wanted to sleep near here... Things didn't really go that great," Nicolai explained.

"You got that right," Amber stated.

Mike shrugged and closed his eyes, trying to sleep anyway. Crane sighed and stuck his head through the bush, looking for anything interesting. When Crane stuck his head out, he saw the same family with the Zoroark that he saw when they tried to go to Goldenrod before sitting on a bench opposite of his hiding spot. The Zoroark noticed Crane and started walking towards him, waving to the family in a "Be right back" gesture. Crane sighed and stepped out from the bush, meeting the Zoroark at the edge of the path.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here little one. I thought you would be back to your owner by now... Did the Shinx run off again?" The Zoroark asked, smiling.

"No she never ran off in the first place, we don't have a master," Crane explained.

"Oh, You're wild Pokémon acting like you're owned so you don't get caught... Smart," The Zoroark praised.

"Why are you back here?" Crane asked.

"We walk this path once a week for any Pokémon to catch, We are actually gonging to the Runes of Alph in a few days" The Zoroark explained, pointing behind her to the family.

"The Runes of Alph eh?... Do you think I could tag along?" Crane asked, already starting to think about what to say to his pack.

"Sure... If you're fine with staying with a kid that loves hugs and being in a pokéball," The Zoroark stated.

"Trust me, I'm used to clingy kids, so she will be no problem. But I don't think I'm going to be good with staying in a Pokéball." Crane explained, thinking about what Keil said about pokéballs.

"Okay, One second. let me write something that explains that you want to go with us, but don't want to stay in a pokéball." The Zoroark stated, getting out a box with a glowing blue screen.

"Okay, I'm going to go do something, I'll be right back," Crane stated, turning back to the forest and going through the bush. Crane pushed through the bush, everyone was asleep except Amber, who was woken up by Crane entering.

"Hey, Amber. I thought I said we weren't sleeping." Crane stated, looking around at the sleeping group.

"Psh, we've been walking all day, We deserve some sleep," Amber admitted, stretching. Crane nodded.

"Okay, when the rest wake up, I want Yall to the cave that we were in when... that stuff... happened. I'm going to head over to Goldenrod and scout around, should take about a week." Crane explained.

"Wha-... A Week?" Amber stated surprised.

"Yup, just don't argue with me, please. I'm the Alpha remember? I know what I'm doing... Kinda." Crane Half-laughed.

"Okay, Crane... I trust you. Just... Don't hurt yourself." Amber stated sweetly. Crane smiled and nodded, walking out of the hiding spot to see the Zoroark waiting for him were she was standing before.

"I'm ready to go," Crane stated, walking up to the Zoroark. The Zoroark nodded and waved for Crane to follow her to the family of two.

As Crane reached the Father and the little girl, the Zoroark handed her light-box to the Father, who smiled and handed it down to the girl. The Little girl's eyes lit up in excitement. She reached into her bag and grabbed a Black and yellow Pokéball, skipping up to Crane and kneeled down to him, holding out the ball. Crane just stared at the ball, not knowing what the hell to do.

"Go on, it won't hurt you." The girl encouraged. Crane looked at the Zoroark, confused at what he had supposed to do.  
The Zoroark seemed suprised at first but answered anyway.

"Sorry, I forgot you are wild and don't know how a Pokéball works. Just hit the little button." The Zoroark explained.

Crane put his paw to the button, and his vision turned to white as he was sucked into the pokéball. Inside the Pokeball was a rather large room, with a bed and shelves holding many things, from simple toys to books. The room was extremely warm and seemed to be themed about fire types, as there were a fireplace and a small Pit of lava just behind Crane. Crane, as many an intelligent would do, tried to jump away quickly. This didn't work out for Crane, as he accidentally slipped into the pit instead, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his body. Though when he opened his eyes, he was unharmed, warmth wasn't even that bad, it was actually comforting. Though Nicolai did say that Fire-types actually enjoyed lava baths, Crane Didn't believe him until now. After relaxing in the Lava for a few seconds, Crane heard a ding. And after a shuffling noise, he was cast out of the ball and back into the real world.

"Okay, Welcome to the family!" The Man stated patting him on the head.

"Oh! You should meet the other members of the Family!" The Girl squealed, Grabbing a Pokéball from her dad's belt.

"Wait... I should name you... Your name should be... Blaze!" The girl stated happily.

The little girl tossed the Pokéball, after a flash of light, A Snivy seemed to appear where the light hit the ground.

"Nagini, This is Blaze! He's going to be joining us!" The little girl Exclaimed happily

"Blaze." Crane sighed, not really happy with the name.

"Yea, Blaze... what's your preferred name? .You're a Growlithe aren't you? Very rare and evolves into a pseudo-legendary." Nagini said, seeming to inspect Crane.

"Yup, my real name is Crane," Crane answered keeping a close eye on the Snivy.

"And you're a male, good," Nagini stated, winking at Crane and walking to the little girl, sitting next to her and tapping a spot on the ground with her pseudo-hands, wanting Crane to sit next to her. Crane shook his head no, to the disappointment of the Snivy. After a few seconds of waiting Crane looked to the side to see a yellow spot in the bushes, upon squinting his eyes, Crane saw Nicolai. His face was twisted with a multitude of emotions; outrage, disgust, but most of all: Betrail. He stomped back into the bushes, Crane's heart sunk as he realized Nicolai was most likely going to tell the rest of the pack. The Girl grabbed another ball of her dad's belt and got ready to toss it, but Crane rushed to the forest, much to the surprise of the family.

Crane burst through the bush just in time, seeing Nicolai almost reaching Mike and Amber. Crane sprinted and tackled Nicolai to the ground and through another bush, out of sight of the rest of the pack.


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader MythGirl Writes for helping!**

* * *

"Look, I know it looks bad, but they are the fastest way to get to the Runes of Alph," Crane stated quickly.

"That doesn't make it better, You betrayed us," Nicolai growled.

"So you would rather all of us get caught by some weirdo in the city and get Amber sent to a breeder?" Crane Questioned, accusing Nicolai and trying to guilt trip him.

"N-no," Nicolai stated.

"Then keep it a secret. IF I don't come back in a week go back to the Main cave, Tell Amber the truth about where I am and that I was voluntarily caught. Remember to tell her that I promised to come back. Plus I have Arceus on my side, What could go wrong?" Crane stated, getting off of Nicolai.

"Fine... Don't get hurt... And get your ass back here quickly." Nicolai stated, getting up and walking away, glancing back at Crane with a worried look before quickly slipping back to the Pack. Crane sighed and returned to the Family, where the Girl ran up to Crane and picked him up.

"Never run off again!" The girl scolded Crane. Crane growled at the girl, causing her to sigh and put him back on the ground.

"Oi...Raven. Can you tell them that my name is Crane through your Box thing?" Crane asked. The Zoroark nodded, getting out her box and tapping something into it and showing the dad.

"Oh... Mary. That Growlithes name is Crane." The girl's father stated.

"Oh, sorry little Growithe." Mary apologized, Crane nodded in acceptance.

"So, why did ya run off?" The Snivy asked, walking over to Crane.

"I have a pack, I don't them to realize that I allowed myself to be captured for a while," Crane answered.

"For a while? You don't plan on staying with us?" Nagini asked.

"No, I plan to complete my mission at the Rune's of Alph and then return to the wild," Crane stated.

"Bummer, I would have liked to keep you with us," Nagini stated, looking at Crane with disappointment.

"What's the guy's name?" Crane asked, nodding to the little girl's father.

"Him? His name is John," The Zoroark answered.

"So, ya'll are having a nice conversation there?" The little girl asked kneeling down in front of Crane.

Crane nodded, as well as Raven. Nagini seemed to stare at Crane for a second before a devious smile spread across her face, going unnoticed by Crane. Nigini walked over to Raven and ushered her to get closer to her.

"Ay, Crane has a neat looking necklace hidden under his fur. Do you mind using your illusions to cover me while I grab it?" Nagini whispered to Raven.

"You're going to give it back right?" Raven asked quietly, receiving an excited nod from Nagini.

"Damn kleptomaniac," Raven sighed, casting an illusion over Nagini, hiding her from sight. Nagini got straight to work, quietly using vines to slowly edge the necklace from Crane's neck fluff. Raven also put an illusion on the necklace so that it would be hidden while it was being pulled off. After some trial and error, Nagini was finally able to get the necklace off of Crane, putting it on herself and doing a little victory dance. Raven relaxed and released the illusion, heavily sighing.

After a second, Crane felt nauseous and lightheaded for a moment, the feeling fading as quickly as it came. Crane felt his chest fluff for his talisman, finding nothing but fur. Crane looked around before he saw Nagini with his talisman. Crane immediately hunched down to a fighting stance, as the only thing keeping him anchored to this world was around the neck of Nagini.

"Give it back, Immediately," Crane spat, his eye's locking onto the talisman. Some Pokémon in the area instantly swiveled to stare at Crane.

"Ey, can you just let me look at it for a sec? I'll give it back," Nagini asked, holing the talisman to the sun.

"That wasn't a request," Crane stated firmly, finally getting Nagini to look at him. Nagini recoiled as she saw Crane in an offensive stance.

"No, puppy! Don't fight with Nagini!" The girl yelled, trying to get their attention.

"W-wait. Y-you, don't want to fight me. I-I'm a hardened fighter!" Nagini stated shakily, slowly backing away from Crane.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Give. It. Back." Crane growled, stepping towards Nagini. Raven stepped in between Crane and Nagini, blocking Crane from seeing where the talisman was. Crane started to heat up and he slowly backed away from Raven, after a few seconds and a few steps back, Crane charged forward. Flames engulfed Crane as he neared Raven, Raven had no time to brace herself from the Flame Charge. Raven was thrown back as the Flame Charge connected with her. Raven landed just behind Nagini, knocked out.

"I-I d-didn't know you were so protective of it!" Nagini stuttered, quickly taking the talisman off of herself and threw it to Crane. Crane caught it and threw it on his neck, walking forward to warn what would happen to her if she stole it again. As soon as he reached Nagini, a blinding light engulfed him forcing him to shut his eyes.

Crane opened his eyes to see that he was back inside the Fire-typed room of the pokèball. Crane yelled in frustration and sent a flamethrower across his room. The flamethrower did nothing, as everything was fireproof. Crane yelled again and jumped into the pool of lava, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes, Crane brought himself out of the lava and walked over to a mirror right next to the bed. Crane looked at himself through the mirror and saw that he was glowing a dim orange, not unlike his fur color. After a minute Crane was bored and back to a normal level of heat. Crane decided to see If he could force himself out of the ball. Crane strained as he tried to mentally push his way out of the pokèball. After a while of strenuous escape attempts, Crane heard a sharp pop followed by another blinding light.

Crane slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the living room of a house. He looked around to see Mary holding his pokèball. Crane was disappointed that he didn't get himself out of the ball, but was happy nonetheless.

"You calmed down now Growlithe?" Mary asked, holding her finger over the pokèballs button.

Crane nodded and sighed, walking over to a comfy looking couch and jumping up onto it.

"No Mons' on the couch," Mary scolded.

Crane ignored her and laid down on the couch.

"Get off the couch or it's back in the ball," Mary stated, pointing Crane's ball at him.

Crane thought for a moment before shrugging and jumping down from the couch, looking around the room for better places to sleep. The room was decently sized and had medium-brown, almost mocha colored walls. There was one copper colored three seated couch and two copper colored reclinable chairs to the side. In front of the seats on the wall was a flat box that looked like an extremely large version of what Raven used to communicate with the humans. There was also a hallway to the left leading to what Crane assumed were bedrooms and the front door opposite the hallway. Crane turned to one of the reclinable chairs and hopped up on it, laying down again.

"Are you packed and ready for the start of your adventure tomorrow?" John asked from somewhere down one of the halls.

"Yup!" Mary stated happily.

"What adventure is she going on?" Crane asked, not even having to look behind him to tell that Raven was there.

"To start her own pokèmon adventure, she turns ten tomorrow," Raven answered sourly.

"Who's going to Runes of Alph?" Crane asked, ignoring the look Raven was giving him.

"Mary is going after she chooses her starter pokèmon," Raven answered.

"Looks like I'm going with her," Crane stated, yawning.

"I don't trust you going with her," Raven stated, crossing her arms.

"I will just be using her so I don't get caught by some random trainer while I get to the Runes of Alph. Then I will separate off and go back to my pack in the wild" Crane explained.

"I still don't trust you," Raven stated, walking over to the other chair and sitting in it.

"I don't care," Crane stated, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Nagini cautiously and lightly shook Crane, waking him up.

"Crane, get up if you want breakfast." Nagini urged, walking into a kitchen area. Crane sighed and walked into the kitchen, seeing Mary, John, and Raven sitting at a table. Nagini was sitting on the floor with a plate of something Crane couldn't exactly identify. Crane looked around for a moment before Mary shot up from her chair.

"I forgot to get food for Crane!" Mary yelled, swiftly walking over to a cabinet and grabbing an orange bag and dog bowl. Crane knew that he was a dog-like quadruped, but there was no way in hell that he would eat out of a dog bowl. Mary poured what looked like dry dog food in the bowl and pushed it towards Crane, then sat back at the table to finish her own food. Crane stared at the bowl full of dog food, quickly deciding that he would be better off without eating.

"What's wrong Crane?" Raven asked, seeing that Crane wasn't eating.

"I'm not eating dog food," Crane stated firmly.

"But... You're a dog," Nagini stated, tilting her head.

"I would rather eat a rotten breakfast K-ration," Crane stated, turning his head from the dog bowl.

"Whats a K-ration?" Nagini asked, finishing her food.

"Rations that they gave to us in the war. Mostly just the airborne divisions though." Crane sighed.

"War... Don't tell me you're from a war," Raven stated, finishing her food and turning to Crane.

"Yea, It happened on a continent called Europe. We were fighting people called 'Natzis' " Crane explained.

"Having a nice conversation? Raven, what are y'all talking about?" Mary asked. Raven wrote on her box and showed it to Mary.

"Really?!" Mary exclaimed, almost knocking her food to the floor.

"What is it?'" John asked, grabbing her plate to keep it from falling over.

"Crane hates eating dog food and eating out of a doggy bowl, but Crane also want to come with me on my adventure!" Mary squealed happily. Raven finished writing something then showed Mary, her happiness quickly stopping.

"That wasn't what we were talking about," Crane stated, looking questioningly at Raven.

"They shouldn't care if you're from war or not," Raven reasoned.

"Oh... but Crane wants to be released back into the wild after we go to the Runes of Alph," Mary stated sadly.

"Well, you have to remember that he was wild and probably has a lover and children to take care of," John stated, finishing his food.

"...Okay... If he really wants to be released after we go... I guess it's for the better," Mary sighed, looking at Crane sadly. Shortly after the conversation ended, a knock at their door grabbed the attention of the family.

Mary skipped happily over to the door, opening it swiftly to see another child with a blue shirt and khaki pants about the same age as her holding a Totodile.

"Caleb! When did you get your starter!" Mary asked excitedly, patting the Totodile on the head.

"Two hours ago, when we were all supposed to be there," Caleb stated, nodding to a large building across the street.

"We were supposed to be there two hours ago!?" Mary yelled, panicking.

"Yes, there is only one Pokémon left though, you might want to hurry," Caleb stated, rubbing his ears in pain from being screamed at.

John was also panicking at this, grabbing a few devices and small items and putting them in a small backpack before shoving it into her hands.

"Go! Get yourself a Pokémon before it's too late! And don't come home until you've had the greatest adventure of your life!" John stated, hugging Mary.

"Thank you, dad! I'll be home once I've become the best trainer," Mary babbled excitedly. Mary quickly put the bag on and ran out of the door, quickly followed by Crane.

Crane swiftly caught up to the running ten year old, but decided to stick behind her because he had no idea where he was going. Mary skidded to a halt in front of a large building, pushing the door open and entering. There was a man that Crane assumed was scientist, as he was wearing a science coat and babbling about with research papers. The man looked up from his papers to see Mary, he quickly jumped up and introduced himself.

"Hello! I am Professor Elm! I am guessing you're Mary?" Professor Elm asked.

"Yep, but I assume I'm late," Mary assumed, watching the man search for something.

"Two and a half hours late to be exact!" The Professor exclaimed, overturning a few boxes in search of an item.

"Oh...is there any Pokèmon left?" Mary asked, looking over to a table with three empty pedestals.

"Well...Technically I have no more Pokèmon that I'm allowed to give you, but who ever listens to the rules!" The Professor exclaimed, finally pulling out a Pokèball from a random box.

"Ummm. What Pokèmon is that?" Mary asked, wondering why it was in a box.

"This is a rare pokèmon all the way from Kalos!" The Professor stated happily, placing it on the center pedistal of a table. Mary walked up to the table and pressed the button of the Pokèball, a flash of light flew from the ball and landed on the table. A yellow fox with red tipped tail and red earfluff seemed to take the place of the light.

"This is a Fenniken! Would you like to name her?" Professor Elm asked Mary.

"Yea... I think I'll name her... Athena... or Amber," Mary stated, the Fenniken giving a happy nod. Crane, however, growled when she said Amber.

"Oh, you don't want her name to be Amber?" Mary asked,confused why Crane growled at a name suggestion. Crane nodded and looked to the Fenniken, who was staring back at him.

"You like Athena as her name?" Mary asked, Crane nodded happily.

"Athena it is!" Professor Elm stated, jotting somthing down and giving the girl a red device.

"This is a Pokèdex, it will document the Pokèmon you come across. Now, You've delayed my research for two hours, go begin your adventure!" Professor Elm stated happily, giving Mary the Fennikens ball and shooing her out of the building.


	11. Chapter 11: New experiences

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader MythGirl Writes for helping!**

* * *

Mary giggled happily knelt down next to Athena,

"Hey Athena, Would you rather stay in your Pokèball or stay out here with Me and Crane?" Mary asked Athena, petting her. Athena patted the ground with her paw and nodded. Mary smiled and put Athenas and Cranes Pokèballs on her belt.

"Let's head out!" Mary stated excitedly, walking to a town exit followed by her two Pokèmon.

"S-so, where are we going?" Athena asked nervously, staying at the back of the group.

"We are heading to the Ruins of Alph I think. We won't be there long though." Crane answered.

"Okay..." Athena stated nervouly.

"What's wrong?" Crane asked.

"I-I just feel a little out of place," Athena answered sheepishly.

"We all do at one point or another, I don't blame you," Crane sighed. By this point, they had made it to the edge of town, where a rather small cave entrance covered by bushes presented itself.

"This cave goes straight to the Ruins of Alph. Raven found it a few months ago and I want to head by before I start my adventure," Mary Explained to them, pushing some bushes aside and crawling into the cave.

Athena and Crane followed, not having many problems with the low ceiling, as they weren't very tall. The cave opened up a little allowing Mary to stand and walk normally, but she was already covered in dirt and dust. A little after the cave opened up, they heard some rumbling behind them, and when they turned around the entire cave shook as the cave collapsed behind them. The three of them started sprinting forward, the cave crumbling right behind them. Mary and Crane reached the exit of the cave first, entering straight into a forest where the Ruins of Alph were in sight. Crane sighed and turned around to see the Athena wasn't behind them. Crane looked back into the cave to see Athena being held back by a rock that fell into her tail. Crane sighed and ran back into the collapsed cave, having to maneuver between some rocks before he finally reached Athena.

Athena was crying, thinking she was left alone in the collapsed cave to die. She was right behind Crane when a rock fell right into her tail, not only causing immense pain but effectively gluing her to this one spot. Athena was caught up in her thoughts when she felt the pressure on her tail weaken, she snapped her head back to see Crane pushing the rock off of her. When Crane went to push again, the rock tipped to one side, allowing Athena a split second to remove her tail. Athena jumped back from the rock, removing her tail from under the rock.

"Crane! Thank you!" Athena yelled, hopping around.

"You're welcome... looks like we aren't getting out this way though," Crane sighed looking back at the exit of the cave, seeing the entrances sealed with large boulders.

"Well, what do we do?" Athena asked, looking around.

"We go that way," Crane stated, nodding down an extremely dark passageway that seemed to be opened up by the Cave-in.

"I-I don't like the dark," Athena whined, her nervousness returning quickly.

"Then stay close to me," Crane stated, adjusting his body heat to start to give off a faint glow, Crane knew he would have a use for this ability, though the glowing crystals back at the Cave would have worked better if he had remembered to bring one. Crane slowly walked down the passageway, as soon as Athena realized Crane was moving, she jumped up to Crane and stuck to his side. Crane gave off alot of heat, but Athena didn't care much, as she was a fire type herself.

"Ummm... why are you leaning on me?" Crane asked, looking at Athena, who was firmly planted to his side.

"I-I'm scared," Athena answered, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing more into Crane every time a small rock hit the ground. Crane could barely walk, as he was spending all his focus and energy just trying to keep from being pushed over by Athena.

"Okay. I think it would be better if we just calmed down and rested for a little," Crane stated, trying to calm Athena's nerves. Athena was too scared to speak and just nodded. Athena stopped leaning on Crane, who sighed in relief. Crane laid down and gave another sigh as he was finally able to relax. The relief was short lived as Athena pushed herself as close to Crane as possible, resting her head on Crane's neck-fluff. Crane wanted to protest Athena laying on him, but decided it was for the best, as he didn't want her to lean on him as they headed out again. After an hour, Crane started to fall asleep, becoming more and more immune to the creepy noises of the cave.  
Crane was slowly woken up to hear Athena whimpering. Crane sighed, causing Athena to jump up in fright.

"Why are you whimpering?" Crane asked as Athena once again curled up closely next to him.

"I-I h-hate the dark," Athena stammered.

"You're scared of the dark? How old are you?" Crane asked, raising his body temperature that he had gone down while he was sleeping to Create a soft orange aura of light around him, calming Athena slightly.

"I'm about one moon old," Athena stated, happy that Crane was once again slightly illuminating the passageway. Crane was suprised by this, as Nicolai said that One moon is about a week.

"So, you only hatched a few days ago. Explains your behavior." Crane stated, starting to make his way down the passageway. Athena was sad that Crane didn't like how she acted, but she couldn't help it, she was just too terrified of the dark. After two hours of silent walking and climbing some rocks, Crane and Athena reached a large opening with weird Pokémon drawn over the walls. Crane stared in amazement of the weird alphabet-like Pokémon that was drawn across the room, his eyes then settling on a large depiction of what seemed to be a nautilus. Under the picture of the Nautilus, there was an empty pedestal almost the exact height of Crane... How convenient.

"Hey Athena, Mary should be waiting at the collapsed exit, or somewhere near it to wait in hopes that we come out. Go see if you can find her," Crane stated, nodding to an exit close by.

"What about you?" Athena asked, walking towards the exit of the room.

"I'm gonna look around some more," Crane stated, already making his way to the Omanyte pedestal. Athena nodded and ran out of the door in search of her trainer. Crane sighed as he reached the pedestal, taking out the weird orb that Celebi had given him. Crane carefully placed the orb on the pedestal, causing what seemed like an earthquake to shake the entire room violently. The alphabet-like Pokémon cravings glowed as the Omanyte's eyes opened revealing a blinding white light inside.

" **Who dares wake the almighty Helix?!** " The Omanyte carving boomed, the room shaking with every word.

"I've come to deliver this orb from Celebi," Crane stated, focusing on staying on his feet.

" **Celebi has sent you at the right time. I sense a dark force rising in the future.** " The Carving thundered.

"How will I defeat this dark force?" Crane asked.

" **You can't defeat the dark force, for you are too weak... However, you may raise one that can...Take this egg and bring it back when you either find another Pokémon capable of raising a child or when you feel you are ready to raise a child yourself, T** **hen it will be infused with the almighty power of Arceus himself!** **"** The Carving boomed.

 **"Just a piece of advice, don't raise a child yourself or with a friend. Find a mate and bring them back here, it would work much better that way,"** The carving stated, seeming to break it's 'Almighty' theme.

 **"Now go! Leave me to my infinite slumber!** " The Carving boomed, closing its eyes. Crane looked down at the pedestal to see that the orb had changed into a pure white egg.

"Great... Now I have to find a mate, cause I sure as hell am not raising a child myself." Crane sighed, thinking about how he would be able to carry the egg. After some searching, Crane was able to find an abandoned satchel with a broken strap. Crane grabbed the satchel and tied it to where the bag was snug on the left side of him.

Crane carefully put the egg in the satchel and sighed, heading towards the exit. Crane stepped through the exit and breathed deeply, finally being able to breathe without dust filling his nose.

"I'm finally out, now, to find Mary," Crane said to no one in particular, checking if the egg shifted or would fall out.

"Crane..." Someone growled behind him. Crane turned around to see Amber.

"Oh! Hey Amber," Crane stated happily, wondering how she found him.

"What in the distortion world are you doing?!" Amber yelled angrily.

"Hey, hold it with the hostility... what's wrong?" Crane asked, confused.

"You're holding an egg! What how do you not see what's wrong Crane!?" Amber yelled as sparks flew from her fur.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. You're getting it all wrong," Crane explained, trying to not get shocked.

"Wrong? Is that your egg?" Amber asked angrily.

"Well... Technically, Yes... But, I have an explanation!" Crane stated sheepishly, slowly backing away from the angry Shinx.

"Better be a damn good explanation," Amber growled.

"Arceus wants me to save the world, he sent me to Celebi, who gave me an orb and told me to come here. I came here and put the orb where it was supposed to go, and I talked with what I assume was another Deity, and the orb turned into an egg," Crane explained.

"How do I know you didn't mess around with a Mon' as soon as you left?" Amber growled, not buying into Cranes explanation.

"Wait, I thought it took like nine months to give birth," Crane stated, confused.

"What? No, it only takes twelve hours after mating to lay the egg, the egg takes nine months to hatch... Do you know anything about mating?" Amber explained, now somewhat believing Cranes explanation, but still suspicious.

"No, I don't. I don't really know how to mate either," Crane admitted sheepishly. This was true though, Crane never 'mated' before, but he somewhat knew what to do. And now that he was a Growlithe, he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do, though he assumed it was the same sort of concept.

"Okay, now, let's head back to the cave to discuss this further," Amber said turning around to leave.

"I can't, the Deity thing said I have to find a mate or raise it myself, and I sure as hell can't raise a child myself," Crane stated, looking at the egg.

"And why does that block us from going back?" Amber growled, swiftly turning around to face Crane.

"The deity said to bring a mate to back, with this egg, then it would infuse Arceus's power into the egg," Crane explained, nodding to the room behind him.

"Well, I don't want to come back. Let's do it now." Amber said walking towards the room entrance.

"Wait. What? They said I have to bring a mate. Do you really feel that way?" Crane questioned, surprised.

"Are you brain dead?" Amber asked, waiting next to the entrance of the room.

"Wha-... No, but when did you want to be my mate?" Crane asked, turning to face Amber.

"You... Really didn't notice? I've wanted to be your mate since we met, I made it painfully obvious. How in the distortion world did you not notice? Nicolai and Mike even joked around and teased you about it!" Amber questioned, tilting her head.

"I mean, I knew you liked me, but I didn't know you liked me like that...I'm not very good at judging emotions. And with Mike, he always does that, he's an asshole and likes to tease people. I guess I should have noticed it with Nicolai..." Crane sighed.

"Obviously. Let's go," Amber stated, walking into the room. Crane jogged after her until he was next to her, then slowed his pace to match hers.

"You really sure you want this? It would be a child we would have to take care of." Crane stated, nodding to the Omnimyte carving and turning to it, Amber following him.

"Yup, but the thing is, it would pretty much be our child. I'm much more willing to take care of it." Amber stated happily

"Why do I think our relationship is going too fast?" Crane said, cocking his head and looking at Amber.

"Going too fast? Normally two Mon' already have a child in half the time we've known each other." Amber stated, staring at all of the Unknown carvings.

"Wow... That's normal?" Crane asked, stopping in front of the Omnimyte pedestal.

"Yup," Amber stated, looking at the massive Omnimyte carving on the wall.

Crane gingerly took the egg and placed it on the pedestal. The entire room shook again, and the Unown carvings glowed once more. The Omnimyte carvings eyes opened again, illuminating the entire room.

 **"Blank egg and two suitable and accepting Pokèmon detected, beginning procedures!"** The Carving boomed. The Unknown carvings on the wall glowed brightly and seemed to detach. The Unknown danced around the room and their eyes glowed a bright white light. Crane could barely see with all of the light filling the room, and soon it became too much and he was forced to shut his eyes. After a few minutes of blinding light, Crane finally opened his eyes to see that the Unknown had left and the Omnimyte Carving was the only light producing object left.

" **Procedure complete, raise the child and save the** **world.** **Everyone else is watching you, doubting you, that is why they will not succeed, and you will**." The carving boomed, closing its eyes. Crane looked down at the pedestal to see a light blue egg with a black stripe on the bottom and multiple yellow star-like patterns. Crane looked to the side to see Amber, she pretty much as stars in her eyes as she excitedly stared at the egg. Amber yelled in excitement and ran up to the egg, inspecting every inch of it. Crane walked up to it and put in his satchel at his side.

"Hey, I was looking at that," Amber stated.

"Let's head back to the cave, I want to rest," Crane yawned, heading out the door.

"Okay, do you want to head back to the main cave back in Ilex forest after we rest up?" Amber asked, following right next to Crane.

"I don't see why not," Crane stated, walking out through to the doorway.

"Crane!" Someone yelled, running up the stairs in front of the Ruins. After a few moments, they came into view, a young trainer with a Fenniken on her shoulder. Mary finally saw Crane and walked up to him, not having the energy to run after climbing the stairs. Mary was about to say something, but cut herself off as she saw Amber and the egg crane was holding.


	12. Chapter 12: Wonders

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader MythGirl Writes for helping!**

* * *

"Oh... I guess dad was right." Mary stated sadly, grabbing Cranes Pokèball from her belt. Amber jumped in front of Crane in a defensive stance, growling.

"Woah, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm releasing Crane." Mary stated, pressing and holding the button for a few seconds until the Pokéball popped open and sent a blue beam on light onto Crane. The Pokéball then make a ringing noise, staying open and showing an empty interior.

"I didn't know you were going to leave, why didn't you tell me?" Athena stated, tearing up. Athena hopped down from Mary's shoulder.

"I guess I forgot to... Sorry," Crane stated sheepishly.

"A-Athena, let's go... I-I'm sure that they n-need to be s-somewhere," Mary stated, crying. Athena stood still and started crying softly, staring at the ground.

"Crane...I-I don't want to say goodbye," Athena wept.

"You and I will meet again, When we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, we recognize each other. We don't have to say goodbye, we are just spitting up on our journeys, destined to meet again. I'll wait for that day, and when it comes, everyone will have had their adventures. Then we would tell stories of our journeys, our foes and friends. So laugh away the days and nights with ease, knowing at the end of your long journey, I'll be waiting." Crane stated hopefully, patting her head. Athena looked up at Crane with admiration and held a hint of a smile.

"Y-Your right... Crane, I'll see you soon." Athena stated, holding a small ounce of confidence. Athena turned around and hopped up on Mary's shoulder. Mary slowly descended the stairs in tears, leaving Crane and Amber alone.

"That was... A beautiful way to say goodbye," Amber stated, staring at Crane.

"Well... When you have to say goodbye to people as much as I had to... you learn to phrase it in a certain sort of way, instead of goodbye, it's more like a wish. A wish that one day you'll see this again, happy and healthy... This time, I hope it comes true." Crane stated, holding a frail smile.

"Crane... I know this is a little intrusive, but... how many people have you lost?" Amber asked solemnly.

"All of them," Crane said, breaking out into tears, while still smiling. The one thing Crane couldn't do is say goodbye to a loved one, no matter how hard he tried. Amber couldn't say anything, so instead, she hugged Crane, trying to comfort him. Crane laid down and let Amber nuzzle up to him.

Amber looked to the side, seeing that the sun was setting. The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of pidgeys and spearows flew home across a sky that was now magenta, and the sun was half into the water miles away, but its reflection in the far off sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others. Amber was staring at the darkened sky for what seemed like hours, Amber could sit there forever, but they had places to be.

"We should go and meet up with the rest of the pack," Crane stated, sighing and getting up from where he had laid down while watching the sunset. Amber just nodded and followed Crane silently, while keeping her eyes on the sunset. Crane and Amber walked down the stairs and started walking back to the cave where the rest of the pack waited. It would take a while, but Crane was confident that they could make it within twenty-four hours.

* * *

The walk was easy and boring to say the least, as most of the humans had gone to sleep. The walk seemed to take forever to Crane, who was bored out of his mind, while Amber enjoyed the peace and quiet of the long walk back to the Pack. Amber even took the burden of carrying the egg for the leat half of the walk, though the egg wasn't the problem, it was the satchel's old and worn fibers that would occasionally grab fur while they were walking.

"We're finally here!" Crane groaned and flopped onto the ground in front of the cave entrance.

We're not through with it yet," Amber sighed stepping in front of Crane.

"What do you mean?" Crane asked, sitting up.

"We still have to talk to Nicolai," Amber declared, looking at the entrance of the cave.

"What's the problem with that?" Crane asked, unknowingly tilting his head.

"Crane, don't be an idiot. Think for a second and then tell me what the problem is," Amber stated, looking disappointedly at Crane. Crane thought hard as he looked around, not really seeing anything that would cause a problem with Nicolai. Amber sighed as she saw Crane looking around like an idiot.

"Crane... The egg," Amber growled.

"The egg? Why would Nicolai have a problem... With... Oh." Crane stated as she saw what Amber meant.

"He's going to kill me, but good thing is, I think he'll go for you first," Amber stated walking up to the cave entrance and looking back at Crane, waiting.

"Lucky me," Crane responded sarcastically entering the cave with Amber at his side. When they entered the cave, they saw Nicolai sleeping

"Oi, Nick! We're back!...Where is Mike?" Amber yelled, getting Nicolai's attention.

"He was bored and decided to leave early, I almost left as well," Nicolai stated, Getting up and stretching.

"Cool, I'm gonna go grab some food, Bye!" Crane said quickly, trying to sprint out of the cave, but was held back by Amber.

"But, we already have food... What's wrong with him?" Nicolai asked, watching Crane try to get out, only to give up after a few tries and laid down.

"Ehh. He's probably just scared." Amber stated, sitting down and letting Crane go.

"Why would he be scared?" Nicolai questioned, turning to look at Amber. Nicolai's eyes immediately snapped to the egg that was currently held at Ambers side.

"Well... I guess now not a good time to tell you that Mom and Dad are going to be meeting us at the cave tomorrow." Nicolai stated, smiling.

"No, you're lying," Amber said worriedly.

"Sorry, sis..." Nicolai stated, lowering his head.

"So, you're not mad?" Crane asked, sitting up.

"I don't need to be mad at you," Nicolai stated, getting up and walking to Crane.

"...Why?" Crane asked, confused.

"Cause if you think I'm overprotective of Amber, then wait till you see our mom. She's going to tear you limb from limb." Nicolai laughed.

"Great, anything else you want to tell me? Any other people who want to kill me?" Crane groaned.

"Nope, just our Mom you need to be scared of. Dad will be happy that Amber's happy." Nicolai stated, yawning.

"We should rest up, wouldn't want to be late tomorrow," Amber stated taking off the satchel and gave it to Crane, who accepted it immediately. Crane carried the egg to a corner where he curled up around it, falling asleep.

"So, you excited to see Mom and Dad again?" Nicolai asked Amber, laying down.

"I'm happy to see Dad again, but Mom...I don't know," Amber stated nervously, laying down next to Crane.

"What's wrong with Mom? You were pretty much glued to her from the moment you hatched. Even when they kicked us out and into the cave with Crystal it was pretty hard on you." Nicolai said, yawning.

"That was two years ago...And I know how protective she is of me... I don't want her to hurt Crane, or Crane to hurt her," Amber stated, embarrassed at her previous dependence on her mother.

"You think Crane can hurt Mom?" Nicolai questioned, laughing quietly.

"Crane fought in a war, remember? Plus, Even though he's small, you know what he can do," Amber stated.

"Yea, yea. Let's just get to sleep." Nicolai stated, feeling behind his putting his head down and falling asleep.

* * *

Amber slowly woke up in the dim yellow sunshine flowing in from the cave entrance. She yawned, walked over to Nicolai and put a paw on his back, then proceeded to shake him violently. Nicolai was immediately woken up but just continued to lay motionless as his sister continued shaking him.

"Alright! I'm up!" Nicolai yelled, waking up Crane.

"Good," Amber stated, continuing to shake Nicolai. Nicolai jumped up, faced Amber and stood completely still, just staring at her.

"Umm... You good, Nick?" Amber asked, confused at why Nicolai was staring at her.

"Woah, Cool," Crane stated, walking up to her. Amber looked at Crane to see that he was about a foot smaller than he usually was. The same thing with Nicolai, she now stood a few inches taller than him.

"What's wrong with you two? And why are you two so small..." Amber asked, looking at Crane Nicolai. A sudden realization shot through Amber as she looked at her forearm, seeing two yellow stripes instead of her normal single stripe. She looked around at herself to see that she was not only taller but had the starting of a mane. Amber yelled in excitement and jumped around the cave happily.

"I evolved!" Amber yelled over and over again, still running around the small cave.

"Hey, Nick? When I evolve, do you know what will I look like? Also, how do I evolve?" Crane whispered to Nicolai as Amber continued bouncing around and gloating about her new form.

"Well, the thing is, you don't have a middle form as Amber does. You touch what is called a 'Firestone' and you evolve. When you evolve, you will be an Arcanine and look pretty much the same as you do now. The differences being, much more fluff around your face, your leg fluff, and a larger tail. Oh, as well as being six foot tall, which is about three times how tall you are now... Good thing for you is that when she is fully evolved into a Luxray, You'll still have a two-foot advantage over her." Nicolai lectured, watching Amber tire herself out.

"Let's go! I want to show Mom that I evolved!" Amber squealed happily, running to the entrance. Crane sighed and picked up the pouch with the egg and secured it to himself.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Crane sighed, walking next to Nicolai as Amber skipped around in front of them.

"Can't tell you, this is the first time she's evolved," Nicolai stated, sighing. Nicolai and Crane walked to the vine-covered entrance.

The vines added a green glow to the morning light, every morning a perfect sunrise. It reminded Crane of the times he slept in a beach hut, watching the ocean emerge under the golden shimmer. For a moment his mind conjures the rhythmic waves, soft on the sandy shore. His heart beat to the same slow pace. He breathed in deeply. A new day has begun. He reached his paw out to the vines, noticing how up close the light pours through every open space between fibers, no different from how it once came through the beach-hut walls, illuminating like brilliant fire-flies each dawn. The vines were warm beneath his paws, and when the sun flooded the room, painted the colors anew, Crane felt a little of those golden rays soak into his fur.

Something about today was... Different. Today, Crane is a new man. Today, Crane is not a thief, not a vengeful assassin looking for those who wronged him, not an outlaw, not a soldier fighting in a far off war. Crane had almost completely forgotten of his friends in the guild. Crane had pretty much forgotten everything about when he was human, he had started a new life, with new people, and new lands. Crane thought about how much had changed since he first arrived in this world. He was a lone wolf, never staying in one place for too long, never staying long enough to find love or friends... Now, He had multiple friends with a solid home he could go back to without worry of being found out by the police. Now he had someone to love, and even a child that they would soon have to take care of. Was Crane going to throw aside his worries and trust in the ones he loved? Of course, he was...But was Crane really ready to settle down with someone, to rear a child? At this point, Crane didn't know if he could raise a child, but with Amber at his side, he was ready for anything.


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Reviews:{} is the questions/reviews, [] is the answers**

 **{7sky; oh boy oh oh boy oh boy oh boy. next chapter is the "death of crane" teehee. can't wait!}**

 **[Neither can I.]**

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader MythGirl Writes for helping!**

* * *

Crane was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Amber had stopped in front of him. Crane walked snout first into her, much to the amusement of Nicolai.

"What are we stopping for?" Crane asked, sneezing and rubbing his nose.

"We are here," Amber stated, looking back to Crane.

"Okay, we get it, you can stop laughing." Crane stated angrily, annoyed.

"Nick, we are here, can you stop laughing so we can go inside?" Amber asked, sighing.

"Yea," Nicolai said, finally finished with laughing.

"Having a good time?" Someone asked from behind the group. Crane snapped into a defensive stance, facing the Pokèmon.

"Oh, Keil. I didn't hear you sneak up on us," Nicolai smiled, turning to Keil.

"I didn't sneak up on you, I've been walking behind you since you entered the clan's territory," Keil announced, rolling his eyes.

"You've been following us that long? How did I not notice you?" Crane asked, relaxing.

"One; because my species is naturally adept at being stealthy. Two; you're all decently stupid and uncautious. Three; It would be pretty hard to notice anything when you're staring at someone's ass." Keil stated, sighing.

"Hey! I wasn't-"

"He isn't wrong Crane," Nicolai stated, cutting off Crane.

"It's fine. I'm sure he was just admiring my new body," Amber giggled, walking up to the three.

"Congratulations on evolving by the way," Keil stated, walking past the small pack.

"Thank you," Amber said, smiling happily.

"Your parents are inside, I'm sure they've waited long enough to see you," Keil announced, walking into the cave.

"They sure have!" Amber beamed, running up to the cave entrance and looking back at Crane, waiting for him. Crane sighed and jogged up next to Amber, stepping past the cave entrance. Crane was almost hit by a black and red ball that zoomed past him, slamming into a close-by wall before falling to the ground. Crane smiled as he walked up to the Mon' that was now groaning in pain.

"So, Mike, What ya do this time?" Crane asked, nudging the Mon'. Mike rolled over and sat up.

"Turns out whoever that Luxray is, she really hates swearing," Mike stated grumpily.

"Amber!" Someone screeched, causing Crane to wince in pain as his ears were assaulted. Crane looked over to the Mon' that was screaming to see it running up to Amber.

"Oh, look how much you've grown! You're a Luxio, I remember when I was a Luxio, such a free spirit, Roaming the world. OH! You are going to have to tell me what you've been up to! But not yet... Over dinner! I'll go grab it!" The Luxray blurted, running into past the group and out the cave.

"I see mom hasn't changed," Nicolai stated, walking up next to Amber.

"Come on lad, she ain't that bad. She's just a little excited, She's seeing her little girl for the first time in years." The Flareon sighed, walking past Nicolai.

"What about me? Am I not of interest anymore?" Nicolai questioned jokingly. The Flareon chuckled and walked up to Crane and Mike.

"Sorry about her. She's never really liked people who swear as much as you do," The Flareon apologized, smiling.

"No problem, I'm... just going to go take a nap," Mike stated, getting up and limping over to the hallway.

"I don't believe we've been introduced...Amber why don't you come here and introduce me to your friend. My name is Atlas, the one that just left is my mate, Mara, " The Flareon announced happily. Amber walked over and sat next to Crane, sighing.

"Dad, This is Crane, he is...my Mate," Amber admitted. Atlas was speechless for a second, only now noticing the egg strapped to Crane.

"Well, I... um..." Atlas stuttered, trying to make a coherent sentence.

"You okay dad?" Amber asked, concerned at what Atlas was going to say.

"Well, I really expected for Nicolai to find a mate first. He is older than you and _should_ have a mate by now," Atlas stated, looking at Nicolai.

"Gee dad, thanks for those encouraging words," Nicolai said sarcastically, walking past Atlas and taking his place where he usually ate at a stone table.

"You're welcome," Atlas stated, Smiling. A Liepard walked out of the main hallway, smiling at the four before seeing Mike curled up next to the hallway.

"Hello, Madam Crystal," Nicolai announced, getting her attention.

"Is Mara out getting food?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, she should get back soon," Atlas answered happily.

"Well then, take a seat. I want to hear what's been happening while you all were adventuring, especially between you two." Crystal stated, seeing the egg in Crane's satchel.

"Do we have somewhere to put the egg?" Crane asked, his back getting sore from him carrying it.

"Yes. Here, I'll put it-" Crystal stated, reaching for the egg.

Crane jumped into a defensive stance, growling. Everyone, including Crane himself, was shocked at how he reacted, everyone except Atlas, who just watched indifferently.

"Why did I do that?" Crane asked out loud, immediately relaxing his stance.

"A thing called natural instincts. You never know when someone is going to attack your child, so your body reacts as quickly as it can to secure the safety of your offspring. Pretty much anyone or anything moving towards you too fast is going to make you lash out, with the exception of your mate. And that's just the first nine months when the baby is still developing in the egg. Then when the egg hatches and you see your beautiful little baby for the first time... I can't even begin to explain the feeling." Atlas stated, seeming to remember past experiences.

"I'll keep that in mind," Crane stated, carefully taking the satchel off and giving it to Crystal. Crystal took the egg and walked into the hallway, coming out after a few minutes.

"I put the egg in your room," Crystal stated, walking to the table.

"My room or Amber's room?" Crane asked, sitting at the table.

"You two have the same room," Crystal answered.

"Nice," Amber stated, sitting next to Crane at the table.

"Though I am going to have to ask you to not mate while you're here, or at least keep it quiet. My room is right next to yours." Crystal announced, sighing.

"Can me move our room then?" Amber asked.

"The only other room is the guest room at the end of the hallway. It's smaller and only has one bed, but it's farther from the other rooms." Crystal answered, nodding to the hallway.

"I'm fine with that," Amber stated, looking at Crane hopefully.

"Crane, are you okay with only one bed?" Crystal asked, smiling.

"I guess," Crane sighed.

"Yay!" Amber yelled, giggling

"Why are you laughing?" Crane asked.

"Cause Im happy," Amber stated happily.

"How long are you okay with us staying?" Crane asked.

"Eight months at most. I do not want to deal with a child." Crystal answered, looking at the cave entrance expectantly. Mara finally walked through the entrance after a few minutes of silence.

"What took you so long?" Atlas groaned.

"I got sidetracked," Mara stated, putting the berries on the table. Everyone grabbed at the berries except Crane. Crane sighed and grabbed the berries that were left.

"So, what's your name?" Mara asked, looking at Crane before eating a pink berry.

"Crane," Crane answered, eating a random berry.

"So, what have you two been doing?" Mara asked Amber and Nicolai.

"We've really just been following Crane around," Nicolai stated scratching the back of his head.

"Woah son, what happened to the back of your neck?" Atlas asked, seeing a glimpse of a long scar running across the back of Nicolais neck.

"Oh, this?... long story," Nicolai stated, moving some of his fur to show the scar.

"Who did it?" Mara growled, her fur starting to pulse with electricity.

"Well, there's no reason to get mad... It's all fine now, Its really just a scar," Nicolai stated sheepishly.

"Answer me, now," Mara growled.

"It was just a little fight, there is really no worry," Nicolai answered sheepishly.

"I'll give you three seconds to give me an answer," Mara announced, her fur starting to make loud snapping sound from the electricity flowing through it.

"Mara, that is no way to talk to your children. What do you think you're teaching them? Do you want them to talk to their children like that?" Crystal scolded Mara.

"Them having children is years away. I don't think we have to worry about that." Mara growled at Crystal.

"I wouldn't say that," Amber announced, quietly.

"Why?" Mara asked, turning to Amber.

"Well..." Amber said, glancing at Crane for help. Mara stared at Crane angrily, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know what you want me to say here," Crane stated.

"Hon, Calm down," Atlas said, putting his paw on her back.

"After I get my answer," Mara answered, sitting back down.

"Dad, can you tell her?" Amber pleaded.

"No, It's your responsibility," Atlas stated.

"Crane?...Please?" Amber whined.

"Fine..." Crane growled, mostly just annoyed with the waiting.

"So, tell me," Mara said impatiently.

"Amber and I have an egg, it's in our room at this moment," Crane announced. Mara looked at Amber, who nodded in confirmation. Mara roared and lunged at Crane, who swiftly dodged her attack. Mara sent a thunderbolt across the room towards Crane, he was barely able to dodge it. The thunderbolt slammed against a glowing crystal, exploding into fire.

Mara jumped at Crane again. Instead of doing Crane jumped at her as well, flipping on is back and sliding under her. Crane timed a flamethrower perfectly, the fire slamming into her stomach and throwing her away. Mara flipped around and landed on her feet, Crane sprung up and faced her.

"How about we don't fight in my cave," Crystal growled, stepping in-between Mara and Crane

"No! He mated with my little girl!" Mara yelled angrily.

"Mara, your 'little girl' is nineteen years old! She can make her own decisions," Crystal shouted.

"I don't see what the problem with him, he seems responsible enough to be with Amber," Atlas reasoned, calmly.

"She a child, he looks a child too! They shouldn't be mating yet! You know what?! You, Crane, tell me one thing that you've done that would qualify you to protect Amber from harm!" Mara yelled, turning to Crane and pointing at him.

"Plenty of things...um," Crane announced, trying to find something to say.

"Well?" Mara asked impatiently.

"Hold on, I'm not good at remembering shit on the spot," Crane stated. Mara growled at Crane, the cruising only getting her angrier.

"Crane, we've been fighting side-by-side since before basic training. You've saved me more times than I can count," Mike stated, sitting up.

"Saving you from the Drill Officer is not saving your life," Crane argued, glancing at Mike.

"Dude, he was scary! I don't know how you just sit in front of him with a blank face while he screams at you! You just grabbed whatever contraband I had and took the blame for it. I wouldn't have got through basic if it wasn't for you." Mike laughed, now completely recovered.

"Enough!" Mara yelled, pushing Crystal aside.

"I joined the fukin' war because I wanted to stay beside you!" Mike yelled, continuing his argument.

Mara hesitated just for a moment from the mention that Crane and Mike were in a war, allowing Mike to jump in between them, standing protectively in front of Crane.

"Mike, get out of the way," Mara stated.

"Make me," Mike growled, moving into a defensive stance. Amber smiled and walked next to Mike, blocking Mara even more.

"Amber, you don't have to do this, neither do you, Mike," Crane announced, sighing.

"Once, I made the decision to stand by your side, and I make that same choice again now. I'm not moving an inch," Amber stated, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14: War

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader MythGirl Writes for helping!**

* * *

"Why don't we calm down and talk this out like rational Mon' instead of arguing like idiots?" Crystal stated angrily, pointing at the table.

"Yes, I think calming down would do everyone good," Crane stated, walking to the table.

"Fine," Mara growled, stomping over to the table and sitting back next to Atlas.

"Now, let's talk about this like adults, not children," Crystal announced, sighing.

"Is he even an adult?" Mara asked, nodding to Crane.

"He is the same age as me," Amber answered.

"So, first; Mara why are you angry?" Crystal asked, watching everyone closely.

"Because he mated with my child!" Mara yelled, stomping her forepaw on the table.

"Calm down, love. There is no reason to shout," Atlas stated calmly.

"Okay, now; Crane. Why did you mate with Amber?" Crystal asked, turning to Crane.

"That's a very invasive question, but whatever. _T_ _echnically_ I haven't mated with Amber." Crane answered.

"Then how did you get the egg?" Nicolai asked, looking at Crane with suspicion.

"Uh, that's difficult to explain," Crane stated, scratching his head.

"What do you mean it's difficult to explain?" Amber asked.

"Then you explain it," Crane sighed.

"Kay'... So, from everything Crane has told me and what I've heard; A Mon' that called himself 'Helix', I assume it is a legendary from the way it talked, took D.N.A from both of us to create the egg. The egg is supposed to hatch into someone who will protect the world. I know it kinda sounds fake, but I was there when it happened," Amber explained happily.

"Makes sense," Nicolai stated.

"What part of that makes sense?" Mara asked.

"Crane isn't normal. With the way he acts, I think he would fit better as a Charmander than a Growlithe, plus he isn't from this world," Nicolai stated.

"No he would be better as a Pikachu," Mike announced.

"You're all wrong, I think he would be better as a Sylveon," Amber stated.

"No. No. No. I don't even want to imagine Crane as a Sylveon." Mike growled, shaking his head.

"What is wrong with Sylveons?" Mara asked, looking at Mike.

"Nothing is wrong with Sylveons! I just think Crane would look horrible as one!" Mike argued.

"I guess it is kind of hard to see him as a Sylveon," Mara laughed.

"Okay, now that we've all calmed down and distracted ourselves. Mara; can you apologize to Crane?" Crystal asked, turning the conversation back to Crane and Mara.

"I guess... Crane, I apologize for my outburst,you seem like a decent Mon'," Mara apologized.

"It's fine," Crane stated happily.

"Good. Now that that is dealt with, Mike, I need you to go get water," Crystal stated, smiling.

"Noooooo! Please, I don't want to!" Mike whined.

"Why dosen't he want to go to the water?" Mara asked,confused as Mike's actions.

"He really just doesn't like doing work in general," Crane sighed.

"It's alright, Crane and I will go instead," Amber stated, getting up from her seat.

"Wha-" Crane started, but Amber was already halfway out of the cave, so he had to jog up to her. Crane and Amber walked out the cave and started heading to the pond, Crane waited until they were halfway to the pond to turn to Amber and asked her a question.

"Okay, why did you volunteer me to go to the pond?" Crane asked.

"Cause I'm bored," Amber explained, sighing.

"Seriously?" Crane asked.

"Yup," Amber stated, smiling.

"We're here," Amber stated, looking out at the pond and the many Mon' that were gathered around it, drinking.

"Crane, sorry to leave you like this, but I'm going to go talk to some friends that I haven't seen in a while. I'll meet you back at the cave," Amber stated, sprinting away. Leaving Crane to get the water himself. Crane sighed and walked to the edge of the water, gathering some water in a makeshift bucket that he carried to the pond.

"H-hello there...Y-you are C-Crane right?" A Quilava asked nervously, walking up to Crane.

"Yup," Crane stated, confused at how the Quilava knew his name.

"I-I want to thank you again for saving me," The Quilava stated, smiling nervously.

"Oh, you were the Cyndaquill that I saved from the Feraligator, right?" Crane asked.

"Y-yes I am. M-my name is Helios by the way," The Quilava stated.

"There is no need to be nervous," Crane announced calmly, finishing with gathering the water.

"S-sorry, I-I'm just nervous around other Mon'," Helios stated, smiling slightly.

"It's fine... I would love to talk more, but I kinda have to get this water back to our clan's cave," Crane stated, picking up the bucket full of water.

"I-I could help you," Helios declared, holding out a hand.

"Thanks..." Crane said, handing over the bucket. The trip back was mostly silent, the only sounds being their footsteps and the sloshing of the water in the bucket. Crane and Helios reached the entrance of the cave, Crane walked through the vines covering the entrance quickly, followed by Helios. Helios looked around quickly, seeming to take in every single detail of the cave.

"Ah, Crane you're back, With a friend as well. Hello, I am Crystal, the owner of this cave and Clanmaster of the Starwalkers." Crystal stated, politely taking the water.

"I didn't know we had a name," Crane stated, tilting his head.

"We didn't, I just came up with it. We'll probably change it as we get more members," Crystal stated.

"W-well, I just wanted to help out a little... goodbye," Helios stated, turning away and hurriedly walking out of the cave.

"Damn, I was hoping I could get him to join," Crystal sighed and walked away into the hallway with the water, leaving Crane and Nicolai.

"Where is Amber?" Nicolai asked, looking around.

"She went to talk with some friends," Crane stated, yawning.

"Tired?" Nicolai asked.

"A little," Crane answered, sitting down. After about an hour of boring silence, Crane and Nicolai heard footsteps coming from the entrance.

"Hey Crane," Amber stated walking into the Cave.

"Hey," Crane replied, yawning again.

"It's getting pretty late... We should start heading to bed." Nicolai stated, stretching and going into the hallway.

"I guess he's right," Amber sighed, walking towards the hallway. Crane stood up and followed Amber into the hallway.

"Going to bed?" Atlas asked, sitting in front of his room.

"Yup," Amber answered.

"G'night" Atlas stated, walking back into his room. Crane and Amber entered their room to find the single bed, as well as their egg. Crane hopped up on the bed and curled up around the egg protectively. Amber stepped up on the bed and did the same, the two falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Nicolai never went to sleep, instead, he was wide awake, getting ready to patrol the Clans area. It was about midnight when he left his room and walked into Crystal's.

"Hey Crystal," Nicolai whispered, waking Crystal up.

"What?" Crystal growled, she hated being woked up early.

"I'm going on patrol, I'll be back in the morning," Nicolai whispered, turning around and leaving her room quickly.

Nicolai headed out on his patrol, which was mostly boring, as their Clans territory was relatively small and deeper into the forest than most Mon' go. Mon' usually like to stay near the pond, as there is easily accessible fresh water.

Though today was different, as Nicolai saw two Feraligators and a Conkeldurr talking with the Quilava that helped Crane bring the water to the cave. Nicolai tried to get closer to eavesdrop on their conversation but was hit in the back of the head as he got close. Nicolai fell to the floor quickly and was picked up by a Machamp and brung out in the open to the four that were talking.

"Well, about time you got here... Who's the shrimp?" Helios asked, crossing his arms.

"Caught him eavesdropping," The Machamp stated throwing Nicolai to the ground.

"Well, well, well. You're one problem out of the way already... How's the plan coming along?" Helios asked the Machamp.

"Everythings ready, he was the only patrol they had, everyone else is asleep," The Machamp stated, pointing to Nicolai.

"Good... Okay, You two are going to take out the supporting pillars of rock on each side of the main room, got it?" Helios stated, pointing at the two Feraligators, who nodded.

"Then you use earthquake to collapse the cave," Helios stated, looking at the Conculdurr.

"Wait, are you trying to kill us?" Nicolai wheezed, trying to get up.

"Are you an idiot? We are going to collapse the cave on your friends. Of course, we're trying to kill them," The Helios stated, laughing.

"But Crane helped you!" Nicolai argued, finally getting on his feet.

"Helped me? No! We were trying to get people like him to 'help' me so we could take their stuff. But I was never in danger, it was all going as planned, until your friend ruined it," Helios ranted angrily.

"Let's go!" The Machamp stated, waving for them to follow him as they marched to the cave.

"What do we do with him?" The Conkeldurr asked, kicking Nicolai back to the ground.

"Kill em," Helios stated, following the Machamp. The Conkeldurr nodded and raised one of the massive stone pillars in his hands and swung it down, only slightly missing Nicolai. Nicolai jumped up and dodged another attack, sprinting away from the Conkeldurr as fast as he could. Nicolai kept running for a few seconds before turning back and beelining towards the cave. Nicolai made it to the cave just as Helios's group did, the group tried to grab him, but Nicolai was able to slip into the cave before they were able to hit him.

"Go before he alerts them!" Helios urged, waving for the Feraligators to run ahead. The Feraligators ran inside and went to the two supporting pillars on each side of the caves main room. Nicolai yelled just as the Feraligator started attacking the pillars, waking everyone up.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked groggily, walking out of her room.

"Yea, what's happening?" Mara asked, coming out of her room with Atlas.

"Mon' are attacking trying to collapse the cave!" Nicolai yelled, running past the three. A tremor shook the cave as one of the pillars failed, crumbling down. Mike burst out of his room, looking around in fright.

"We have to get out of here, fast!" Crystal announced, running to the caves main room and seeing the two Feraligators punching at the second pillar.

"Go!" Crystal yelled, sprinting through the Main room, followed by Atlas, Mara, and Mike. Crystal and the three made it out of the cave quickly, much to the surprise of Helios and his two minions that were waiting outside.

"How did... Get them!" Helios yelled, pointing at the four. The Machamp and Conkeldurr stepped up and readied to fight, but was stopped by Helios.

"No, wait for the Ferligator brothers to get out, then collapse the cave. Crane needs to die." Helios stated, taking a fighting stance beside the Machamp.  
Nicolai ran into Amber and Crane's room, seeing Crane putting the egg in his pouch. Crane looked up to Nicolai then almost fell over as another tremor shook the Cave, signaling the destruction of the last pillar.


	15. Chapter 15: Sorrow

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta reader MythGirl Writes for helping!**

* * *

"Let's go! Mon' are attacking!" Nicolai yelled, turning back to the hallway. Amber and Crane followed quickly, not wanting to wait. The three reached the main room to see the Conkeldurr raising his stone pillars. The Conkeldurr slammed his pillars into the ground, causing the entire cave to shake and collapse. The three were dodged and weaved as the cave collapsed around them. Nicolai's breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, Cane and Amber ran, fearing for their lives. Behind him, he could hear the cave crumbling, the rocks slamming onto the floor and shattering. Mud smeared his sweaty face as sweat dripped from his matted fur. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs.

Nicolai heard Amber wail as a piece of stone sunk itself deep into Ambers' back, causing her to collapse. Both Crane and Nicolai turned back and ran to Amber, trying to pull her to the entrance. Nicolai looked around the collapsing cave, trying to find anything that could help him. Nicolai then saw a part of the ceiling fall, creating a perfect escape route if they could just get there.

"There!" Nicolai yelled, pointing to the opening created by the collapsing of the cave. Crane and Nicolai dragged Amber to the opening while the cave crumbled around them. A cascade of rock and soil flew down from the now crumbling ceiling. The three barely made it out of the cave, but they were nowhere near the fight that was going on between Helios and Crystals groups. Instead they came out on top of a small hill. Amber whined as they pulled her to safety. The sharp piece of rock got hooked on a vine as they pulled her out of the cave, yanking it out of her back, the jagged rock tearing at her flesh as it exited her body.

"Amber!" Crane yelled, hunching down to Amber. The piece of rock had torn a good amount of flesh out of her back, causing a massive amount of bleeding. Amber wheezed weakly as her body started to give out. Amber coughed lightly, spitting up blood. Amber could barely speak as she lost more and more blood. They were nowhere near anything that could help, and they didn't have any supplies that could save her. Nicolai searched frantically as Crane tryed to keep Amber conscious. Crane started to cry as Amber slowly stopped breathing, her eyes glazing over.

"No, not like this... Please, Amber," Nicolai wept, curling up next to Amber.

"No... I won't allow this..." Crane whispered, Getting up and screaming into his mind, trying to reach Arceus. Crane knew that Arceus could hear him, it worked before, it has to work now. Crane continued to call out desperately for Arceus untill Crane suddenly felt dizzy, his mind clouding until his vision blurred and he fell over.

* * *

Crane woke up face down in a carpet, he sprung up to see Arceus looking at him.

"What do you need?" Arceus asked politely.

"You already know what I want, Arceus!" Crane yelled, surprising Arceus.

"Crane I can't just revive someone like that, these things are more complicated than you think," Arceus stated, looking at Crane with concern.

"Then I want to trade my life with hers! Throw me back to my world if you have to!" Crane shouted.

"Crane you are too important, I cannot send you away," Arceus argued.

"I don't give a shit how important I am!" Crane screamed, stomping his food down.

"Crane! I saved you from death! I will not let my effort go to waste!" Arceus yelled angrily pointing at Crane.

"I dont care how much effort you wasted on me! She means more to me than my own life, and I will not allow her to die!"

"You were the chosen one! You were meant to save people, you are meant to raise the child that would defeat the darkness and save the world. Without you, everyone will die!" Arceus boomed.

"And why can't Amber raise the child?! What is wrong with her that would make her worse than me?" Crane asked.

"Because you are a human from another world! Humans like you are destined to be saviors!" Arceus argued.

"Well, I'm not a hero! I'm not a savior! I'm a fucking criminal! So for once, just let me save someone's life!"

"Crane... are you sure you want to do this? You will never see any of your friends again," Arceus stated, finnaly giving in.

"I don't care the cost. Just, please... save her." Crane pleaded, breaking down in tears.

"If you truly feel that way... I cannot argue. Do you truly wish to sacrifice your life in this world to bring her back?" Arceus asked.

"I do," Crane announced without hesitation.

"So be it."

* * *

Crane opened his eyes to see Amber's wounds healing, much to the surprise of Nicolai

"Wha- What happened?" Nicolai asked, dumbfounded at Amber's wounds being healed. Amber suddenly took a deep breath as she was thrust back into the land of the living.

"I asked Arceus for a favor," Crane stated calmly, nuzzling Amber, who happily returned it. Crane suddenly starting glowing lightly, its brightness increasing slowly.

"What's happening to you?" Amber asked quickly, standing up.

"Well... I made an arrangement," Crane stated, looking fondly at Amber.

"No, Crane... You traded your life for mine, didn't you?" Amber asked as she started to tear up.

"Yes, I did," Crane stated solemnly, looking to the ground.

"Crane... Please, I don't want you to go," Amber cried as Crane started to glow brighter.

"I'm sorry Amber...," Crane cried, nuzzling Amber.

"You... you're going back to your own world aren't you?," Amber said, not able to stop crying.

"Sadly, I am," Crane stated, wiping his tears off his face

"No- Crane, please! NO!" Ambe shouted as Cranes paws started turning to dust.

"I will miss you. Take care of our child for me," Crane announced as more of him turned to dust.

"Crane you can't do this! This is unfair, you can't do this!" Amber pleaded, holding Crane as he dissipated more and more.

"Amber, I will find a way to get back to you. No matter the cost, I will find you, I promise, " Crane announced, hopefully.

"I love you," Crane announced weakly, smiling. As the last of Crane finally turned to dust, he looked up to the ruined cave. He wanted to protect this place, throw a force-field over it but, even as he sat there, dying, He knew that he did all he could. He felt Amber brush against him, will he ever see a sight like this again? Now he could barely look without welling up, this world was like a fine work of art, something he couldn't create in a thousand lifetimes. But progress knows no sentiment it seems and a love of this land is a weakness he could never get rid of... Now he was leaving Amber sitting alone with Nicolai, crying. Was this what he wanted? No, not in a million years, but he had no choice. It was either his life or Ambers. Crane sighed as the very last of him dissapated, leaving Amber staring motionless the place where he stood.

Amber had always been a giver, warm and loving. Even as a child she never cried, seeking to make others happy. Often people sought her in times of trouble and she gave all she had - her whole heart and showered love upon them. By age nine adults leaned on her, told her of their woes and she was their spark of light. Yet when her time to suffer came, when her world was a hurricane of ice, she never cried. But now, all the tears she held back in years past made themselves known. Perhaps the road toward heaven feels like hell. Because she can tell you that she never felt more empty in mind, body or soul, never so bereft of any comfort. she never had felt so worthless or disposable, never so wretched and cold. Seconds stretched out to feel like hours as she wept. Then all at once, fell onto the floor, shaking with grief that bled from her bones.

Amber cried as if her brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of her every pore. From her mouth came a cry from so raw that even the eyes of the strangers around them were suddenly wet with tears. She grabbed onto Nicolai and hoisted herself onto his shoulder so that her violent shaking would not cause her to fall again and from her eyes came a thicker flow of tears than she had ever felt before. We expect to bury our parents one day, but never our lovers. Nicolai was talking to her for all the good it did. The whole world had vanished for her, now there was only pain enough to break her.

Amber had connected to a part of Crane others never feel. She saw a part of his soul he never wanted to let out of the bag. She loved him and saw his reaction, beautiful and raw. For those moments he was more real than the blood in her own veins, and she felt him like the beating of her own heart. The bond they forged was still molten when he left, too nascent to resist his urge to hide once more. She called for him, held out her paws and let her face become wet with untold tears; but he would not answer, and could not return to her love. And so her world had become blacker than it ever was before, darker for Cranes absence, loneliness crippling her every thought. Her lungs struggled for breath against her ribs. Before she met him, her heart was soft, with him it became strong and vibrant, now it is simply broken.

"Amber! What happened?!" Mara yelled as she saw Amber. Crystal, Atlas, and Mike followed, the four looking quite scuffed up.

"Are you unscathed?" Crystal asked, seeing Amber in tears, fearing that she was hurt.

"Yes, we are unhurt," Nicolai stated trying to console Amber.

"Wait... Where is Crane?" Mike asked, looking around frantically. Amber wasn't even able to form a sentence, out of her mouth only came sobs and wails as she tried to talk.

"Crane... Is gone... he made an arrangement with Arceus to trade his life for hers...He went back to his world," Nicolai answered solemnly, patting Ambers back empathetically, trying not to break out in tears as well.

"Crane...no...," Mike whispered, starting to cry.

"Amber..." Mara stated, not knowing what to say. Amber slowly and shakily walked over to her mother, leaning on her.

"What do we do?" Amber asked, weeping into her mother's shoulder.

"The only thing you can..." Atlas stated, grabbing the egg and holding it up for Amber.

Amber grabbed the egg, One of, if not the only thing she had left of Crane. The child in the egg is meant to be the hope of the world, the only thing that would be standing in between their world and the darkness. Amber hugged the egg tightly, weeping harshly. This was it, this is what Crane was meant to do... And now he's gone... but not dead...He just went back to his own world. Amber wiped her tears away and looked up to her family that surrounded her, Nicoali smiled weakly as she looked at him. She hoped and wished with every ounce of her soul that Crane would be able to find his way back, he promised her that he would find her, no matter the cost.


End file.
